Rose's Story
by SammiDammiXoX
Summary: Rose is telling us her story of how the Titanic sank, and how she has been living her life since Titanic. Will she be able to find the courage to continue on? Will she find a new soulmate? Will she finally reunite with Jack Dawson?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Ship Goes Down

The hurt cuts me like a knife. I am in more pain than I have ever been in, in my entire life and yet, I can'tregret a moment that has happened in my life. For any regret, and anything I would've changed, may haveleft me without Jack Dawson. If my fiancé, Caledon Hockley, had not dragged me to South Hampton that winter, we never would have purchased our tickets on the grandest ship in the world, and I would have never met him, the one true love of my life. Jack Dawson. I spent the most memorable five days with him, some say, how could you love him after just five days? But what can anyone reply really? When you know, you know. He was the one, the only one I will ever love as truly and as passionately as I did. But now he is gone. Forever. It hardly seems fair. You see, when the "unsinkable ship" Titanic sank from under us, 1500 souls were lost at sea, my love, Jack Dawson was one of them.

I had refused to get into the lifeboat at first. I didn't want to leave him. You see, Jack is an un-wealthy man, holding a third class ticket, and he would never get into a life boat himself, as the captains orders are "Women and Children first" and the only men allowed aboard were those who were rich enough to bribe the officers to let them on. Jack had no money. When he finally coaxed me into one of the lifeboats I realised something very crucial, Jack was not getting off of the ship. He was going to go down with it, into the freezing water. He was going to die.

I quickly leapt out of the lifeboat and back onto the sinking ship; a few gentlemen pulled me back aboard. I ran, hoping I would be able to find him in the crowd of chaotic people. Thousands of people frightened and scrambling to get to the boat deck, praying for safety. Safety wouldn't come. The lord would take them in the end, no matter how hard they prayed.

I ended up finding Jack in the dining hall, we embraced and he told me I was stupid for jumping off the lifeboat, I didn't care, I just needed to be with him. We stayed aboard the ship until the very end, witnessed all of the people dying, witnessed them sliding down the deck of the ship as she rose at a forty-five degree angle, people falling, hitting, and striking objects, screaming, and crying, and praying, still praying. Didn't they realise it was no use? Didn't they realise it was their time? All of our times? They didn't give up hope.

"Hold on real tight!" Jack said to me as we both grabbed for the railing on the stern. The ship continued to rise, and suddenly, it was dark. The lights on the ship had finally failed and gone out, there was a great noise coming from what seemed to be the middle of the ship. Suddenly we were falling back, everyone cried out and the stern of the ship hit the water. For a brief moment there were cries of "we're safe! The Lord has spared us!" The ship stayed level with the water and I thought, maybe peoples prayers weren't so useless after all. Maybe the Lord had decided to spare the remaining on the ship. Maybe the ship would stay like this, split in half, but above the freezing water until help came. But then, the stern slowly began to rise again, and me and Jack clung for the railing once more. The screaming started again as everyone clambered for the railing on the back of the ship; it rose higher and higher until it was almost completely vertical.

"We have to move!" Jack suddenly exclaimed beginning to use the pole to climb over the stern rail.

"Come on!" he said urgently "I'll pull you over! Come on I've got you!" He grabbed my hands and helped pull me over the railing. Much like he did when we had first met, but then, he had been pulling me back onto the ship, to safety, and now he was pulling me over, to the unknown.

We lay on our stomachs across the railing the ship was standing straight up, completely vertical, bobbing like a cork. It stayed afloat here.

"What's happening Jack!" I cried. Jack was looking around frantically

"I don't know! I don't know!" He replied.

Everyone who had not chosen to climb over the railing was now seriously regretting it. They were now all screaming, and crying, and falling, and lifeless bodies floated in the water below us. Suddenly, there was a great burst of water from below and the ship started to sink, once again, taking its final plunge into the frigid Atlantic water.

"This is it!" Jack cried "the ship is going to suck us down, take a deep breath when I say, kick to the surface, and keep kicking! DO NOT LET GO OF MY HAND!"

I nodded, speechless, watching the water coming closer and closer to my face. Jack looked at me and saw the panic in my green eyes.

"We're going to make it Rose, trust me!" He said fiercely.

"I trust you!" I said just as fiercely.

Then he shouted, "Ready? Ready? NOW!"

We both took a lungful of air, and then, the black ocean swallowed us whole.

A/N So, what do you guys think? This is the first story i've ever written, so please review and tell me what you think! There will be many more chapters to come! I also accept constructive critism. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Into The Night

Suddenly, Jacks grasp was lost in my own hands, underneath the water. It was so cold that the lungful of air I had taken just moments ago whooshed out of me in bubbles, I couldn't think and I forgot to move my legs.

Jack pulled at my lifebelt, trying to get me to kick. I tried to remember I should, but I didn't see the point in fighting. It was too cold, and much too dark. I could see no light guiding me to the surface, and why would there be? It was 2:30 am and we were in the middle of no where. There was nothing. Nothing more to fight for.

Suddenly, Jack was gone. No, could he be? Or were my hands just so numb I simply couldn't feel him grasping them? I felt about the water, but he wasn't there anymore. That is when I started to kick, I had to find the surface, and I had to find Jack. I had to. Without him, I wouldn't make it. It had occurred to me of course that we both probably wouldn't survive, but that had been the reason for me staying on the doomed ship all along, the point was that if we were going to die, we were going to die together. Nothing in this world could keep me from my soul mate.

My head suddenly broke the waters surface without warning. I gasped in a lungful of freezing air.

"Jack!" I cried out.

"Jack!" My cries were lost in the hundreds of others.

I looked about and people were everywhere. Thrashing and screaming, one man was blowing a whistle.

"For God's sakes! Help us!" Cried out a young woman desperately.

Suddenly, I found Jack. He was swimming towards me.

"Rose!" He yelled.

"Jack!" I cried back.

"Swim Rose ! I need you to swim!"

"It's so cold!" I gasped. Jack wasn't hearing it, there was absolutely no way he was going to let me give up.

"Swim Rose!" He yelled again, determined to get me somewhere, anywhere that would be better. I had no idea what he had in mind.

Finally we reached a piece of debris floating in the water; It looked like a piece of the door broken off from the dining room. I tried to get onto it, and Jack did the same, but it could not support both of our weights combined and it tipped, almost landing on me. Jack struggled with it and put the debris back on the water.

"Get on Rose" he said to me. I clambered onto the wooden door gratefully, but I soon realised that being out of the water was not much better than being in it. The cold night air was harsh. I laid on my stomach on the door, and Jack submerged in the icy water holding onto the door to stay afloat. He had never gotten a lifebelt.

I was shivering violently and my teeth were slamming together, Jack was shivering too.

"The boats are coming back for us Rose! Hold on just a little bit longer, they had to row away from the suction, but, now they'll be coming back."

I wasn't sure I believed him. I lay there shivering, I was too cold to speak, I just nodded my head. I could still hear screaming and cries of

"Help us! Help us! Please! Lord! For God's sakes! Help us! Please! Please!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Unfortunate End

I don't know how long it had been, it could have been hours, maybe even days. But no, if we had been out here for days, it would have been light by now. It was still dark, with not a hint of morning light on the horizon. Minutes then, was the most probable answer, but of course when you're so cold, your mind doesn't quite work the same.

I looked at Jack, still submerged in the icy water, how could he stay in it like that? He was shivering violently and the water trembled around him. His breaths came in and out in short gasps.

"I-I-I-it's j-just g-g-g-gonna t-a-ake a c-c-couple m-minutes to get the b-boats organized" he finally managed to stutter out, his teeth were slamming together so hard he could barely spit his words out of them.

"I-I don't know about you but, I intend to w-write a s-s-strongly worded l-letter to the White Star Line about all this." He forced a smile. I noticed that his lips were an awful shade of purple, and I couldn't help but wonder if that was how mine looked. With him being in the water so long, I knew it wouldn't be long before he was gone.

"I love you Jack." I said, he looked at me sternly.

"Don't you do that! Don't you say your goodbyes. Not yet. Do you understand me!"

"I can't feel my body" I said. I couldn't it was true, everything was completely numb. I didn't even feel the cold anymore and that probably wasn't a good sign. I wouldn't last much longer out here in any case.

"Listen, you're going to get out of here! You're going to go on, and you're going to make lots of babies, and you're going to watch them grow. You're going to die an old, an old lady, warm in her bed! Not here, not like this, not this night do you understand me!"

I just stared tears filled my eyes and started to spill over; I let out a small sob. He kept his gorgeous blue eyes locked on mine as he said these next words.

"Winning that ticket Rose, was the best thing that ever happened to me. It brought me to you, and I'm thankful for that Rose. I'm thankful."

Another sob broke through my chest and I gave a weak smile.

"You must, you must do me this honour" he said. "You must promise me that you'll survive, that you won't give up. No matter what happens. No matter how hopeless. Promise me now Rose, and never let go of that promise."

I looked back into his eyes, totally content to stare into them forever, even though I was slowly dying, slowly freezing to death, I couldn't think of anyone I would rather do it with. My soul mate. I couldn't not promise him when he was looking at me this way, with his piercing blue eyes.

"I promise, I'll never let go Jack. I'll never let go." I said quietly. Jack managed a small smile, and kissed my hand with his trembling purple lips.

Then, he laid his head down on the door, and I rested my head on his hands, and we tried to keep warm. An impossible feat.

Suddenly, I saw a light, and heard a yelling. There was a boat! I was so excited! We had managed to make it, to survive the terrible disaster. A boat had come back for us, and we were still alive!

"Jack! There's a boat! Jack!" I smiled "You were right Jack, a boat came back for us! We're going to be alright!"

Jack didn't move, and his eyes were close, I guessed that he had gone to sleep for awhile. It was early in the morning, probably around three, so it was quite understandable that he had fallen asleep for a few moments, right?

"Jack" I shook his hand "Jack, Jack, Jack!" I started shouting now "There's a boat Jack, Jack?" For the first time it was a question. "Jack?" I realised how my voice sounded unsure that his soul was still in his body, and I hated it. It had to be! I couldn't live without him! I couldn't go on without him. That was why I had stayed on the ill-fated ship in the first place! If we were both going into the water we were both supposed to die! But how could this be? He had said, Jack, had said moments before the ship was swallowed by the black icy water,

"WE'RE going to make it Rose, Trust me!"

I had. I had trusted him, that we would both make it, and now he was gone, nothing but a body. He'd left me here. I started to cry quietly.

I realised then that I would never again see those deep, gorgeous, piercing blue eyes stare into my own. I would never hear him say he loved me again, we would never be locked in that passionate kiss and embrace again. I would never feel his rough artists hands, kiss those beautiful finger tips, or see that shaggy blonde hair again.

My heart literally shattered in my chest. I felt each individual piece break and stab all of my other internal organs. I let out a cry of pure agony.

"Why!" I screamed at the black night sky, "why would you take him from me! He was my only reason to continue this life! Take me too! I don't want to be here all alone!" I screamed and cried, and cried, and cried some more.

I lay my head on the door, waiting for death to come. Waiting for the cold to become to much, waiting for my body to shut down. Waiting to see my beautiful angel again, in Heaven. My eyes suddenly flew open to sunlight. I sat up, in my bed. What was going on? I was in my state room, on the Titanic, but the Titanic had sunk hours ago! How could this be! I looked around, and there was Jack.

"Jack!" I cried happily.

I had died! Death had finally taken me! I didn't think I would ever be so happy to be dead. Jack stared at me.

"What are you doing Rose!" He asked me angrily. I was hurt, why was my angel so angry with me? I had just wanted to be with him again, but he looked hurt, and it broke my heart.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You promised me Rose, you promised me that you would survive! That you wouldn't give up, no matter what happened, including no matter what happened to me! It's my time Rose, not yours. You can't give up because of me, I won't allow it."

"But Jack! I can't do it without you Jack! I'm in love with you; I can't live without you on that earth!" I cried

"You have to. I'm sorry my love, but you have to. I'll be missing you every minute, I promise. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do" I replied, tears streaming down my cheeks silently.

"Say it." He whispered

"I trust you." I said

"Then wake up and get on that lifeboat. I'll be with you through every step of life, in your heart. I'm going to be your guardian angel, and keep you safe. I love you so much Rose, once it's your time, we can spend forever together."

"I'll be counting every moment of every day until that happens Jack." I said.

"I know you will be, my sweet Rose. I love you; now go and keep your promise, I'll see you in your dreams my darling."

With that he was gone. There was a harsh blinding white light, and I woke up in the middle of the frigid North Atlantic Ocean, on the door, Jack's lifeless hands still in my own. I looked at his beautiful face, one last time. So peaceful in death, and then I took his hands and kissed them.

"I'll never let go, I promise." I whispered, and then I let go of my soul mate, my true love, and watched him sink, into the icy depths of the ocean.

A/N Sorry! I know this was a super long chapter! The longest one i've written yet, hope you like! Please Review, it would mean a lot :3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Passage of Time

The rest as they say is history. I got picked up by the lifeboat after I swam over to the man with the whistle, blew it a few times, and the boat turned around to come and get me. I was wrapped in blankets and huddled by strange, but such kind women, to help me warm up. I didn't realise until one of the ladies had asked me what had happened out there that I was silently crying, tears streaming down my pale face.

I couldn't talk about everything that had happened, it was too horrific, I explained that to them, and they all agreed that a young woman like me, of only 17 should never know this kind of pain, cruelty, and hardship. When I told them I had lost my one true love forever, they all began weeping, and I became hysterical.

We soon reached the Carpathia, and were all hauled on board. I stayed with the steerage passengers, hoping to hear that some of Jack's friends had possibly made it here, Fabrizio DeRossi, or Tommy Ryan. But I soon learned that they had been killed far before the ship had totally sunk and I felt unknown grief. That meant that there was absolutely nothing connecting me to Jack here on this planet now. None of his friends had survived, he had no remaining family, and his body had sunk to the bottom of the Atlantic, along with the Titanic. There wasn't anything to show that he had ever existed in the first place, and it got me thinking that perhaps this was all just a very bad nightmare.

When the Carpathia docked in NYC, a man approached me and asked to take my name for the survived passengers list. I looked up at the statue of Liberty, remembering Jack.

"Dawson." I said quietly " Rose Dawson."

"Thank you" he said.

I continued to stare at the sky, hoping that somewhere, Jack was watching over me. I know that we would have wed within just a few weeks of getting to New York. When you know, you know. Like I mentioned before.

I miss him every single day. The pain is almost unbearable. Knowing that I will never look into his gentle kind blue eyes again. Living knowing what I have lost, a lifetime of true love and never ending possibilities. Knowing that I have to wait to see my angel again, to prove that he was ever really here at all. That is the hardest part of all of this. I will never again meet anyone who was like Jack Dawson. Fun, adventurous, talented, oh so talented. Sexy, funny, all in one, and he brought me out of my shell. He saved me, in every way that a person can be saved. I don't even have a picture of him. He will always exist now, only in my memory.

Time passes it's true. Slowly, second by second, minute by minute, hour by hour. I struggle with every second. I have recurring nightmares about the Titanic, which shortly turn into beautiful dreams involving my angel, and then I wake up crying hysterically. Every single time, every single day. It is a struggle, I won't lie. But whoever says life is not a struggle is simply in denial, no matter what has happened to you.

So, I live day by day, I've been places that Jack and I were supposed to visit together. I hope he is with me, actually, I know he is with me. In my heart, in my soul, I can feel him watching over me. I went to the Santa Monica Pier the other day, I rode on the rollercoaster until I threw up, I drank cheep beer, and then I rode a horse, right in the surf, on the beach. Like a real cowboy, none of that side saddle stuff. One leg on each side, like Jack had told me to, at one point so long ago, he said he would teach me if I would like. Unfortunately he couldn't, but I picked it up quite quickly on my own. I went with one of my new close friends, April. She took a photo of me on my horse, right in front of the pier and rollercoaster, I will add this photo to my photo album. Jack was there, I could feel him, which may be why my smile was so wide in the photo. We were doing it together, just like he had said, and in the photo, if you look very closely in the right hand corner just behind my head, there is a tiny orb of light. I believe that is his soul. My proof that my angel is never really gone. He is always with me. Always.

A/N Short Chapter i know! Did you like? What do you guys think? R&R Please! :3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Charles Calvert

When I was 27 years old, I met him. Charles Calvert. It had been 10 years since I lost Jack, since Titanic. Charles was the gentlest, most compassionate man I had ever met in my entire life. Well, no, that wasn't entirely true, but he was a close second. He was 34 years old, only seven years older than I, and I felt that I could be my absolute self with him. Just his era and his presence brought me out of my shell, for the first time I- second. For the second time in a long time I came out of my shell. But yet, I resisted him. Why? I can't say for sure. I felt that it was wrong, that I was still mourning, and was meant to mourn for the rest of my natural life.

He persuaded me of course, eventually. I remembered what Jack had told me on that fateful night, that I was going to make lots of babies, and watch them grow, and I realised in order to do that and honour my promise, I needed someone. Charles Calvert was that perfect someone.

I met him on Broadway, where I had been working; as an actress, by the name of Rose Dawson. I had taken Jack's name right after his death, and I kept it as my own. People had just always assumed it was my maiden name, and made no connection that I was in fact, once upon a time, a Dewitt-Bukator. My mother was told a long time ago, 10 years ago to be exact that her daughter had gone down with the ship, (which I did) and that I had died with the Titanic, following to a watery grave. (Which I did not.)

As I said, he was a charmer. Quite the charmer in fact, the most charming person I had ever- second. The second most charming person I had ever met in my life.

His eyes, his eyes were gorgeous, a dark blue. I knew myself that I was more of a sucker for those piercing baby blue, sometimes green in a certain light eyes, like when he drew me that night. He had swept brown hair. I knew myself that I would have preferred that shaggy blonde overgrown hairstyle. I knew what I wanted, and I knew it wasn't possible. So, as most women often do when they have no choice; I had to settle for SECOND best.

I never ever told him. I never told Charles about Jack Dawson, or about Titanic. Never.

We wed on July 22nd 1924, when I was 29 years old. Not long after, I became pregnant with our first child. I gave birth on April 15th 1925 to a son. On April 15th? It was just to perfect a coincidence. I knew instantaneously that it was Jack, communicating with me from the beyond, to show me he was really watching over me. I named my first child and son after, well whom else? The first love of my life, that Charles had no idea had ever existed.

"What would you like to name him?" Charles asked me.

"Jack" I answered instantly.

"Jack" Charles repeated chewing it over in his mind, "yeah, I like that name, it suits him."

Jack Calvert. Not exactly what I had in mind. You see, I thought I was naming him Jack Dawson. I forgot that I had recently gotten married, exchanging my "maiden name" for his. So, I brought up this question,

"Honey? Would it be all right with you if I gave Jack my maiden name?"

I needed to somehow. Jack had no remaining family, he had been the only child left in the Dawson family, and the name would just die out. I needed my son to have the same last name as him, to carry on the Dawson name. Although I knew very well he was not a product of mine and Jack's love, he was a product of mine and Charles'.

Oddly enough, although he was not a product of the original Jack Dawson, he sure had those eyes. Those bright kind blue, oh so blue eyes. Sometimes green in a certain light.

When Jack was almost 2, I became pregnant again. This time with a baby girl, we named her Rosalinda. I gave birth to my first daughter on April 14th 1927. She had my eyes, mint green, but she looked just like her father, and there was no doubt here that she was a Calvert. As was I now, but Charles had agreed to give Jack my maiden name Dawson, because he had seen how much it would mean to me, though he couldn't of course understand why it meant so much.

When Rosalinda was about a year and a half, I became pregnant yet again, this time with twins, and I gave birth to a boy and a girl, and I gave birth to them on June 23rd 1928. We named them Sally-Mae, and Charles the second.

Another year and a half later, I became pregnant for the fourth time, with another girl. This one we decided to name Susie. She was born on August 31st 1931, I was 35 years old and Charles was 42.

A/N R&R Please ! :3


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Thank you so much to Titanic-Lover97 Leo Me Enamoraste and Blue-Eyed Artist's Girl for reviewing! Means a lot :) Here's chapter 6, enjoy!

Chapter 6 Jack Dawson Returns

Jack had just celebrated his seventh birthday on April 15th 1932, It was absolutely amazing and beyond my comprehension how much he looked like Jack. He had his eyes, he was blonde, which Charles and I found rather strange as I'm a red-head and Charles is a brunette, he even had Jack's facial futures.

On his birthday, Jack received a gift from an unknown address; I opened it up for him and discovered a sketchbook, a leather tan sketchbook with a binding. It looked remarkably like Jack's sketchbook, the one that he had carried with him everywhere when we first met.

"What is it mum?" Jack asked me curiously, I was speechless.

"It's a sketchbook darling, you draw in it." I replied absent-mindedly. I got a flash, a memory, deep blue/green eyes gazing over the top intensely of this very sketchbook.

"Can I see it mum!" Jack asked excitedly,

"Of course." I said tracing my fingers over the binding, I handed it to him and he scampered off with it, back into his bedroom. I stood there confused, wondering where it had come from, who could have sent it? Who could have known…?

That night at dinner, I asked Charles if he knew where this mysterious gift could have come from.

"Do you have any idea who could've sent it? I mean, there was no return address, not even a stamp on it." I said perplexed.

"No Rose, I haven't the slightest idea, I mean both of my parents have passed, as have yours, you have no siblings, and my only brother lives in Canada. You need stamps to get mail across country borders." He replied.

"Well, perhaps one of your business partners…?" I suggested

"No, nobody at the firm knows Jack's birthday."

"Pass the potatoes please mum." Jack interrupted. I had almost forgotten that our children were eating dinner at the same table as us; they were all so quiet this evening, for a change.

"Here you go darling" I said as I passed them down the tabletop.

I looked over at Sally-Mae and Charles Jr. who were both making a mess, both of their faces covered in food, along with their booster seats. I quickly grabbed some dish rags and started wiping their faces clean.

"Perhaps April sent it and just wanted it to be a surprise" Charles suggested.

"I suppose that is quite possible, I could call her and ask." I replied as I continued to clean the twins' faces.

Suddenly, Rosalinda spoke for the first time all evening;

"I know who sent it mummy." She said looking down at her plate. I smiled.

"Do you now?" I said amused, I was ready to hear her explanation of who it was, as five year olds minds are quite imaginative, Rosa was always coming up with crazy explanations and stories which always made me laugh. She nodded still looking down at her food.

"Well go on then! Do tell" I said encouragingly. She looked up at me.

"Well, I dunno his name mum. But he came inside the house and left it. I saw him."

"A man came inside the house?" I asked still smiling "Well what did he look like? When did you see him?" I pressed for more information out of her diluted tale.

"I came out of my bedroom, because I heard noises, and I saw him standing at the counter. He left the package there, and then he turned around and he saw me…" She trailed off, apparently unsure if she should continue.

"Did he say anything to you?" I asked bemused, about why she would be so skittish about saying anything further on the subject. She looked at Charles then, and then back to me.

"No, he didn't say anything." She said, then she got up from the table, and ran to her bedroom. I heard her door slam shut. Charles and I exchanged a curious glance.

"I think I should go and talk to Rosa" I said. "Can you take care of the twins and Susie while I'm with her? Just clean them up, and Jack, you help your father." I said, they both nodded and I wandered down the narrow hall into Rosa's bedroom.

I cracked the door open,

"Rosa?" I called softly, she looked up; she was sprawled on her small bed on her stomach.

"What was that all about?" I asked curiously.

"I wasn't supposed to say in front of daddy, because daddy doesn't know about the man, and the man said I was supposed to tell you, but not in front of daddy because it might cause a problem." Rosa explained seriously. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. It seemed that this was more than just some five year olds fictitious tale.

"What did this man look like?" I questioned again.

"Well, he was wearing brown trousers, with suspenders on them that went up his back; he was wearing a plain white shirt, and had big work boots on. He also had blonde shaggy hair, and bright blue eyes. He sort of looked like Jack, but older." She finished.

My mouth fell open.

"Mummy?" Rosa said, I snapped my mouth closed.

"Yes?"

"He also told me to tell you something." She replied

"What? What did he say!" I questioned my eyes burning with curiosity.

"He said, 'Tell your mom that I love her very much, tell her that I miss her every single day, and that when she's ready, to meet me at the clock, and to make each day count, okay?' I nodded, and he said ' you're so beautiful, you have her eyes.' and I said 'mummy's eyes?' and he said 'yes, and they're beautiful.' Then he turned and walked away, sort of faded into the darkness." She finished her story. I stared into her eyes.

"Is that all?" I questioned.

"Yes." she replied, "Oh, he also told me to tell you to look in the sketchbook, there was a letter for you in there." She added.

I gave her a hug and a kiss,

"Thank you for telling me Rosa." I said.

"Mummy, who was he?" Rosa asked curiously.

"His name was Jack, Jack Dawson." I answered.

"That was Jack! Jack from the future! Wow! That's so cool! I saw my brother from the future! I wonder when time machines will be invented!" She exclaimed, I burst into giggles. This was the imagination I was hoping to see earlier, but one day, I would have to tell her. Tell all of my children, especially Jack. One day when he gets older, he'll be wondering why I gave only him my "maiden name" and not any of my other children, and then I will have to tell them my story, but not today. Not today.

I went into Jack's bedroom and found the sketchbook sitting on his mahogany desk, I opened it up but there was nothing but a blank page, no letter. I then turned to the very last page of the book, and there I found the letter, in his writing. It said;

'Rose, you are so amazing; I love you so much, so, so much. You've done everything I've asked; you're fulfilling your promise, and your purpose in life. Your children are beautiful, especially Rosalinda, she looks just like you. I'm so proud of you Rose. Always make each day count, and hopefully Rosalinda already told you that when you are ready, to meet me at the clock. You know the one, at the grand staircase. Love, Jack Dawson.'

Tears cascaded down my cheeks. Wherever my Jack was, he was happy, and he was sailing, still sailing on the Titanic. It had never hit the iceberg, and it was sailing. Still, not completing its journey, but sailing all the same.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Rose's Story

In the year 1942 I was 46 years old, and Charles was 53. Our children had grown drastically in the last several years, time sure does fly. Jack was 17, Rosa 15, Sally-Mae and Charles JR. were 13, and Susie was 10.

That very year, Charles died, he had a stoke, and cardiac arrest. We arranged his funeral of course, and that was that. In truth, I was sort of relieved. I did love Charles in some way of course, but nothing would ever triumph my love for Jack, and now that Charles was gone, I was free to grieve for him again. To relive my memories, and just live in the past. Because as everyone knows, the past is better.

After Charles' funeral, my son, Jack finally confronted me, about his name.

"Mum? Why is my last name Dawson?" He asked me as we looked at Charles' tombstone. I glanced at him.

"Jack, this is a story I have been waiting to tell you, and your siblings. So, gather your brother and sisters, and I will tell you my entire story, and explain why you of all my children inherited the last name 'Dawson'" I said.

I told my children everything.

"When I was Jack's age, 17 years old, I sailed on the grandest ship in the world. It was the April of 1912." I began

"Mum, are you telling us you were on THE 'Titanic'!" Rosa exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes Rosa, I was indeed on the ill-fated ship. That's where I met him, Jack Dawson."

I told them everything, from how we met, to how we went down with the ship, stayed on it till the very end, to how Jack had died that night.

Rosa, Sally-Mae, even Susie cried, which is quite surprising of course as she is the youngest and out of all my children, I had expected her to understand the least. But, she cried all the same, and it was heart-warming that such a tale could touch such a little girls heart and soul.

When I was finished my story, Jack asked me this question;

"Mum, was Charles my real father?"

"Yes, Jack. Charles was your real father. Although, for some reason, you look extraordinarily like the Jack Dawson that I knew. You have his hair, his eyes, his facial structure…" I trailed off.

"But mum, if I look just like the Jack Dawson you knew, isn't it a possibility that he's my real father? I mean, I am your first born child." Jack stated.

"This is true darling, but it is quite an impossibility. Jack Dawson died on April 15th 1912, and you were born on April 15th 1925. A whole 13 years after he perished in the sinking." I explained.

Jack looked at me, seeming pleased. He finally knew the truth behind his name, and how I had decided to name him out of love. He was happy.

A/N I know i know, this was a really short chapter! But there will be plenty more to come! I'm just kinda trying to split it up so it ends in good spots, i'm trying not to leave many cliff hangers for you guys! Read & Review please! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Special thanks to SapphireEyes06 & MirrorFlower and DarkWind for reviewing! Also wanted to let all you guys know i saw Titanic in 3D on Sunday April 15th 2012. It was a day i will not soon forget! It was absolutely amazing! Leonardo DiCaprio in 3D, as Jack Dawson. He was even sexier on the big screen :3 So glad they decided to re-release it in theatres and give the younger generation a chance to see it on the big screen as well as in 3D. Anyway, on with the story! Here's chapter 8, enjoy & remember to review! :D**

Chapter 8 Lillian Foster

It was the summer of 1945, and Jack arrived home late that afternoon, around 5:00. I had just unloaded a load from the dryer, and was beginning to fold it, it had been awhile since I had done our laundry, and our white basket was overflowing with clean clothes.

"Jack? Where have you been? I was starting to get worried." I scolded him, only half-heartedly of course. He was 20 years old, nearly an adult, and was obviously quite capable of making his own decisions.

"Sorry mum, I was out."

"Obviously, otherwise I assumed you would have been home." I said, and smiled as I began to fold the clothes. "Who were you out with? A lady?" I teased. Jack smirked, his blue eyes shone with delight,

"Maybe."

I stopped folding abruptly.

"My god! You were with a lady! What's her name? Tell me everything about her!" I pressed my son for more information.

"Well, I don't really know where to start." He said, smiling sheepishly.

"How about with her name?" I replied.

"Her name is Lillian, Lillian Foster. Her father, Marc Foster is the towns doctor, and she's wealthy, really wealthy mum! But, that's not why I like her. She's more than just wealthy, she's beautiful, she's talented, and an aspiring artist, we have so many things in common. She's everything I've ever wanted in a woman…" Jack went on until he was out of breath from talking so much.

I smiled, pleased. This was an all too familiar story for me, I knew I must meet her.

"You should invite her over for dinner tomorrow night, I would really like to meet her" I said.

"Sure thing mum, I'll give her a ring, she should be home by now." Jack replied, he then raced down the hall to his bedroom.

I laughed, this was different. I had never seen Jack so excited about ringing a lady before, he must really like her, or was love a more appropriate word?

Rosalinda entered the sitting room then, returning home from her part time job, she had been working at the small Italian restaurant just 2 blocks away from our home ever since she was 16.

"Hello darling, how was work?" I chirped happily as I began to fold the afternoons laundry once more.

"Lousy. No tips, none at all." She replied solemnly.

"It's all right darling, perhaps you'll earn some tips next time, huh?" I said, still smiling.

"I guess." She said grumpily.

I looked up "turn that frown the other way honey, I've got some news. Jack's met a lady, and he's bringing her to dinner tomorrow evening."

"What? Jack's met a lady! Oh this it too good! I must go tease him." She said with a sly smile

"Don't be to much of a bully!" I scolded "he's in love." Rosa burst out laughing,

"In love is he? Well then, the teasing must begin immediately!" She exclaimed, strutting down the narrow hall. "Oh Jackie! Mum's told me something that I can't believe is true, are you really in love Jackie! What's her name? Is she pretty? Has your heart grown three sizes this day?"

"Shut up Rosa! I'm on the phone! Sorry Lillian, no, it's just my brat of a sister."

"Excusè moi! Don't tell your girlfriend I'm a brat! She might get the wrong impression before we've even met, what's her name Jackie? Lillian? Lillian, you have a very pretty name! I'm Rosalinda, Jack's beautiful, talented sister. Yes, that's right, but you can call me Rosa, everyone does. No need to worry love, I'm only a brat to him, and my other siblings of course."

"Rosa! What the hell do you think you are doing! Give me back the telephone!"

"But I'm talking to Lillian! We're going to be great friends, I can tell already."

I laughed loudly. How did I ever become so lucky, as to have these children, and this life? I knew exactly how. If Jack had lived that night, I would have been very happy, but if he had lived, I would know nothing of this life, and it was because of him I had this life now. My beautiful guardian angel. Never the less, I couldn't wait to be with him again, once it was time, we would spend eternity together, and that is what keeps me going.

When I awoke the next morning, it was eerily quiet, what time was it? I glanced over at the clock on the bedside table, it read 8:30 am. I rolled out of bed, and went out into the kitchen, there was a note on the table in Jack's handwriting.

'Mum, gone out for the day, spending it with Lillian, and then bringing her back for dinner around 6:30 sharp. Cook something good! Love you, Jack.'

I smiled pleased, she was coming tonight after all. After all the drama with Rosa the previous night, I was worried that my daughter had scared her away.

"Good morning mum." Sally-Mae greeted me as she walked over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of juice.

"Good morning sweets" I replied "how'd you sleep?"

"Very well. I had the strangest dream though, I dreamt that Jack had met a woman, and that he was bringing her to dinner." Sally-Mae said, her eyebrows knitting together "can't remember much else though, the details are kind of fuzzy." She finished taking a sip of the orange juice she had just poured herself.

I giggled

"Oh, that wasn't a dream Sally, Jack does have a love, and he is bringing her to dinner, tonight in fact. You must have overheard our conversation last night while in bed."

Sally-Mae spat out her orange juice, and it sprayed everywhere, sort of like one of those spit takes from the motion pictures.

"What! How could I not remember that was real? Well, I can't wait to meet her. I wonder if they'll marry"

I gave her a look of annoyance as I looked at all the juice drops on the kitchen table and the linoleum floor, but really I wanted to laugh, her reaction had been quite hilarious, other than the fact someone would have to clean up the sticky mess.

"Sorry mum, I'll clean it." She said hastily as she grabbed the mop from the broom cupboard and began to mop up her mess.

At around 4:00 that afternoon, I started cooking dinner, putting the turkey in the oven. I had decided to prepare a turkey, mashed potatoes, and creamed corn with cooked carrots. I had also made a pie earlier in the day, and it was in the refrigerator cooling.

At 4:30 Susie, Sally-Mae, and Charles Jr. returned home from their various after school activities. Charles and Susie went to their bedrooms to prepare themselves for dinner, and Sally-Mae helped me finish cooking dinner.

At 5:00 Rosalinda returned home from work, looking much happier than she had the previous day.

"Guess what! I earned 23 dollars in tips today!" She stated proudly.

"Good for you darling. Helps us pay the hydro bill hey?" I said smiling widely, Sally-Mae giggled.

"Mum!" Rosa complained loudly

"I was only joking dear. You spend that on something for you. You earned it after all."

Rosa laughed "oh, okay. When are Jack and Lillian getting here?" She questioned.

"6:30, hurry up and get ready, you need to look decent. First impressions are very important." I replied

"Mum, I think she got her first impression of me last night on the phone. I think she liked me, though Jack was rather annoyed, I stole his girlfriend and engaged her in conversation for a whole hour." Rosa said sounding amused.

"You've already talked to her? Does she sound nice?" Sally-Mae asked Rosa.

"Oh yes, she sounds nice, very polite and dignified, but not snobbish. Because her father's the town doctor you know!"

"He is? She's doctor Foster's daughter! Oh my! I need to get myself ready, I can't be looking like this when doctor Foster's daughter shows up!" Sally-Mae squealed. She quickly tossed her apron into the laundry hamper and dashed to her bedroom.

At 6:30, the front door opened, and closed, Jack had entered alone.

"Where's Lillian darling?" I asked as I set down the last of the silverware. Everything was ready, and dinner had turned out perfectly.

"She's waiting outside. Mum, please, please don't embarrass me." Jack pleaded.

"I'll do my best. I can't make any promises for anyone else though. You know how Rosa is."

"Yes, I figured that out last night." Jack growled under his breath.

I chuckled. "Well, bring her in."

Jack opened the front door again, and beckoned to the young woman waiting outside. She stepped forward and into the house closing the door behind her.

She was extraordinarily beautiful. She had wavy waist length light brown hair, and celery green eyes. She was tiny, probably about 4 inches shorter than my 5'7 inches, and she was wearing a beautiful satin red gown. She was young, about the same age as Rosalinda, possibly a year older.

"Good evening Mrs. Calvert, I'm Lillian Foster, pleased to meet you." She said politely stepping forward to shake my hand.

"Hello Lillian, please, call me Rose." I said smiling, grasping her hand and shaking it firmly.

"Rose, what a beautiful name, it reminds me of a flower. You can call me Lilly if you would like, Jack does sometimes." She replied flashing a smile, her teeth were white and perfectly straight, Jack had done very well for himself.

"Thank you love. Would you like to meet Jack's siblings?"

"I would, Jack has told me much about them, I'm very curious." She said politely.

"No bad things I hope." I said sternly looking at Jack and raising an eyebrow

"Nothing bad mum. Don't worry" Jack said chuckling

"Children! Come to the kitchen, there's someone you have to meet!" I called down the hallway.

They appeared one by one, and entered the kitchen in single file. My daughters looked absolutely beautiful, they all had their hair done up and had evening gowns on, and Charles looked very handsome indeed, in his black suit.

"Hello love, I'm Rosalinda. You remember, we spoke on the phone last night." Rosa said introducing herself, and shaking Lillian's small hand.

"Oh yes, the 'brat'" Lillian said nodding and smiling, shaking Rosa's hand.

"Wow, you're gorgeous! What the hell do you see in my brother?" Rosa exclaimed. Jack gave her the 'shut up' look. "Good job Jackie, you sure know how to pick 'em." Rosa continued.

Lillian giggled, and Jack seemed rather annoyed that she had called him 'Jackie' in front of his new girlfriend.

"Good evening Lillian, I'm Sally-Mae. You can just call me 'Sally' or 'Mae' whichever you prefer. People rarely ever use both of my names, unless I'm in trouble." Sally explained as she shook Lillian's hand.

Lillian nodded "pleasure to meet you Sally" she replied smiling again.

"Hello, I'm Charles. It's a pleasure, truly." Charles Jr. introduced himself politely grasping her hand.

"Hello Charles" Lillian said giggling.

"Good evening Lillian. I'm Susie, the youngest, and always the last to be introduced." Susie greeted her looking a bit put out.

"Nice to meet you Susie, not to worry. I'm the youngest of my siblings too, I can relate." Lillian said nodding, this made Susie smile.

"Well that's everyone, shall we sit down and eat then?" I asked Jack and Lillian.

"Yes please. I'm starving! Hope you made something good mum." Jack replied.

"Jack, I'm sure whatever your mother made will be delicious, don't be so rude." Lillian said to Jack grinning. He grinned back, and I could see in the way my son looked at her, that she would be the one.

I liked her already, it was the beginning of a beautiful mother-daughter in law relationship.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thanks again to MirrorFlower and DarkWind** **for reviewing! Please remember to review, reviews make me happy, and inspire me to continue the story! They also make for better chapters. :) Here's Chapter 9, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 9 Susie's Secret

My youngest daughter, my baby girl, Susie Calvert had a secret. A secret so deep, that had she not told me, I would have never imagined that such a little girl could have issues quite so large. She had met her first boy. Well, not her first boy ever, but the first boy that she had ever liked, more than just a friend. Honestly, I couldn't say I approved.

It had been two nights since the family had met Lillian Foster, and the household oddly seemed to be running smoothly for a change. Every one of my children were getting on quite well, no arguing, and no hassling of one another, I was quite shocked to say the least.

On this particular Saturday morning, I awoke early as I usually did. It was 7:30am. I rolled out of bed, quickly took a shower, and dressed in my day wear, a knee length dress with sensible plain black heels. I then wrote a note addressed to my children, explaining to them where I had gone, and when I was expected to return home. I then grabbed my keys, which were hanging off the hook by our front door, and locked up the house.

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining brightly and it was very humid. My heels clicked as I walked down the sidewalk towards the local grocers just down the street.

When I finally arrived home early that afternoon, brown paper shopping bags in tow, it was unusually quiet in the house. It was often quiet in our home since the evening Lillian came to visit, but it was much to quiet now. I became worried. If the house was this quiet on a Saturday afternoon, then it must have happened. While I was out doing the weekly grocery shop, my children had gotten into a squabble so large, that they had all ended up killing each other. I knew that it was not healthy to suppress emotions, and they had obviously been doing this a lot the previous nights, with no bickering between them what so ever.

I placed the shopping bags on the kitchen counter and walked cautiously towards the back of the house, quite frankly afraid of what I might find there.

"Jack? Charles?" I called out as I cautiously approached the first door on the right of the narrow hallway, which was the room that Jack and Charles had shared practically all of their childhood.

I slowly cracked the door open, but there was nobody in the room. I then quietly shut the door, and continued down the hall.

"Rosa? Darling?" I called yet again, approaching the next door on the left, which was her bedroom. I slowly creaked the door open, no one in this room either. I frowned, perplexed.

"Sally-Mae? Susie?" I called once more as I cautiously approached the bedroom that they shared, the second door on the right. I opened up their door, not bothering to be quiet this time. Their bedroom was also empty. Where the hell were all of my children? Surely they couldn't all have plans this early on a Saturday!

I continued down to the very end of the narrow hall, where the last door was, which was my own bedroom. The door was slightly ajar as I had left it that way this morning.

I suddenly got a glimpse of another person out of the corner of my left eye. I jumped startled turning towards the person, only to find that it was my own reflection in the bathroom mirror. I laughed shakily, why was I so jumpy today? I couldn't quite place my finger on it, but something wasn't right here.

I stalked into my bedroom.

"If you children are hiding come out now! You are much to old, as well as I to be playing this foolish game of hide and seek!" I shouted, slightly angry now. Why were my children doing this to me?

Perhaps they just weren't home. Still, if they had all decided to go out, they could have at least left me one note.

I wandered back into the kitchen, I had checked every other room in the house, so clearly they had all gone out. But why wouldn't they leave a note? Even just one, to let me know.

I checked the notepad by the telephone, which is where we usually wrote down messages for whomever the message was for, and was checked regularly by every member of the household. Nothing written here either. My children were going to be in serious, serious trouble when they got home.

By 6:30 pm that evening, there was still no one home. I had been pacing the sitting room anxiously for the past hour. I had thought that perhaps my oldest daughter, Rosalinda had just been called into work for a regular shift, and that she would be back by 5:00. Well, 5:00 came and went, she failed to return home and I became increasingly more worried.

At precisely 7:15 pm, I received a phone call.

"Good evening, this is Officer Richard Garrett calling with the New York City police department. May I please speak with a Miss Rosalinda Calvert?"

The police department? I shook my head trying to clear it. Why would the police department be phoning and asking to speak to my eldest daughter?

"Miss Rosalinda Calvert is not present right now. May I ask why you need to speak with her?" I asked the officer politely.

The officer cleared his throat. "To whom am I speaking?"

"Mrs. Rose Calvert. The head of this household and the mother of Rosalinda Calvert." I replied sweetly.

"Well, Mrs. Calvert, as you are the mother of Miss Rosalinda and Miss Susie Calvert, I'm going to tell you every piece of information I legally can. Seeing as you weren't the one to make the call to us." He said

My blood ran cold, and my heart stopped beating for a moment. What had happened to Susie? Why had Rosa called the police department?

"Please, do tell me everything you know, and not just what you are legally allowed to. I have a right to know if my daughters are in danger! I'm their mother for god sakes!" I yelped frantically into the receiver.

"Alright, but please, try to calm down Mrs. Calvert." The officer said, and then began his tale. "Your daughter, Rosalinda called the police station at precisely 11:30 am this morning. She was hysterical, and it took her a few moments in order to calm down enough to tell us what had happened. She stated that her little sister Susie, had simply disappeared. They were out in the yard, enjoying the beautiful morning, when Rosalinda suddenly realised that Susie was no longer in her company."

"Mr. Garrett, I still don't quite understand. Are you saying that Susie was abducted? Or that she simply ran away?" I questioned. My head was spinning in circles from the information he had just provided me with.

"Well, that is what we are calling about Mrs. Calvert. To inform Rosalinda that we have found Susie, and that we will be returning her to Rosalinda shortly." He said confidently, obviously pleased with himself for solving a case.

"Well where is she? Where did you find her?" I pressed for more information on this unexpected subject.

"We found her in a back ally-way. In the company of a Mr. Sir Edward Smith. They had been, for lack of a better term, been locked in a very public display of affection, or passionate embrace."

My mouth fell open with a popping sound. My little girl Susie had been… had been… I couldn't bare to think it. For crying out loud! She was only 13 years of age!

"Who is this Sir Edward Smith? I would like to have a few choice words with him!" I exclaimed.

"Sir Edward Smith is a member of the Smith family." The officer replied blankly. I could tell by his voice he was possibly questioning my sanity, for reasons I wasn't exactly sure of. Maybe I should have been questioning his sanity, for telling me such stories about my little girl!

I scoffed. "Yeah, I gathered that part all by myself, due to his last name." I replied a little rudely, dropping my polite façade. "Who is he? How old is he? Is he the same age as my Susie? I need information dammit!" I cried

"Sir Edward Smith is of one of the wealthiest families known in New York City. He is currently 23 years of age." The officer told me.

"My lord! Thank you very much for the information Mr. Garrett. Please, instead of contacting my daughter Rosalinda, just bring Susie straight home."

"Of course Mrs. Calvert, we will do that. I apologise for any inconvenience this may have caused you, and the rest of your family. Susie will be arriving home in approximately 10 minutes." Officer Garrett replied professionally.

"Thank you very much, again. Goodbye." I hung up the telephone, still clearly shaken by what I had just heard. What was my 13 year old, youngest daughter doing with a grown man, who was 10 years her senior? I knew it was common for legal adults, passed the age of 18 to marry or get together with someone who was 10 or even 20 years older than themselves in this day and age, but she was still only a child! Who did she think she was? I was going to have to have a very serious talk with her.

When Susie arrived home 10 minutes later, I was livid. As soon as she walked through that door, I let her have it.

"Susie Jacqueline Calvert! Where the hell have you been? I've been waiting all afternoon, and evening for that matter to hear from one of you children, and then a police officer calls me, to inform me that your sister called hours earlier, putting out a search party for you!"

"Mum… I'm sorry. I was with Edward." Susie replied simply, as if her being with Edward excused the fact that she had everyone worried sick, and that the New York City police department had to track her down.

"Who is this Edward, and why were you with him? I questioned.

"His name is Sir Edward Smith, and he's of one of the wealthiest families in this city. I think I love him mum." Susie replied thoughtfully.

My jaw dropped, and I didn't even try to hide the shock I felt. "What on earth do you mean you love him? You barely even know this boy! Err.. Man!" I wailed. I knew I sounded ridiculously like a small child fighting with her mother about her new boyfriend, as if the roles were reversed and Susie was the mother and I was the child, but I couldn't help it. I was just so distraught by the thought of Susie locked in a passionate embrace in public with a 23 year old man.

"How did you know he was a man, and not a kid?" Susie asked curiously

"The police officer did tell me where he found you, and furthermore what you were doing." I replied seriously.

"Mum, I can explain! We didn't do anything serious really, only cuddled. Oh, and kissed passionately for a bit." Susie said, with a small smile playing around the edge of her lips.

I was a bit disgusted. "Well, Susie. I didn't know you were intending on getting so serious with men at only 13 years of age." I said sternly, and then it hit me. This is what Susie had been doing for months already. This is who she had been with when she returned home late from school every other evening. This is who she had been sneaking around with on weekends when she had told me she was going to a girl friends house, but when I called and checked the situation out, Susie was not at the said persons house that weekend. I had meant to talk to her about that also, but it had slipped my mind, until now. This was why Susie had been acting so secretive. Sir Edward Smith was Susie's secret.

"I'm sorry mum, I won't see him again. I promise." Susie said solemnly.

I was scared to ask, but I needed to know if it was true. "Susie, is this the man you have been so secretive about? Is he the reason you've been returning home late from school, going out on weeknights, and spending time with when you have informed me you were going to be with some girls from school on the weekends?" I asked quietly.

Susie nodded her head slowly, I could tell she was afraid I would blow up at her again, but I didn't. I kept my composure, and my suspicions had been confirmed.

"I hope you mean that. That you won't see him again. I won't forbid you from seeing him ever again, as that is what my own mother would have done, and I would have despised her for it. Actually, my own mother did forbid me from ever seeing the love of my life again, and I did in fact despise her for it. I have no intention of being like my own mother, so I'll say this; you are not to see him again until you are legally an adult. Then, you can do whatever you would like, and I will accept your decisions if you choose to stay with, Edward." I explained to Susie.

She smiled, just glad I wasn't banning her from seeing him ever again, and very quickly agreed to my one condition.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I decided to update this chapter quickly because i kind of left it off in an awkward spot, not explaining where the other children were, so here's chapter 10. It's just a short chapter, and not very interesting, as i had a bad writers block on this one, i rewrote it quite a few times. But i would still appreciate reviews! Don't worry, there's still a lot of this story to come, and the actions gonna be picking up very shortly! Happy reading!**

Chapter 10 Returning To Normal

After Susie had been returned home at 7:30 that evening, my other children began to arrive home in pairs. Rosalinda and Jack returned home first, along with Lillian.

"Mum, I'm so sorry!" Rosalinda cried running into my open arms, I embraced her gently.

"It's all right darling, it's not your fault after all." I replied reassuringly, stroking her hair softly.

"But I was with her when she disappeared! I should have been watching her more carefully." Rosa said, apparently still blaming herself for Susie's decisions.

"Rosa, nothing is your fault. If Susie had been with anyone else, she would have behaved exactly the same way. It could have happened to Jack, Sally, Charles, or even me." I explained soothingly.

"But it didn't happen to any of you. It happened to me. I lost my little sister." Rosa replied miserably, pulling away and looking into my eyes, seeking forgiveness.

I smiled reassuringly, and told her without saying a word that I forgave her, and that she shouldn't blame herself. I said it with my eyes, and she seemed to understand. She found the forgiveness she was looking for in my expression.

Jack and Lillian hung back uncertainly, not wanting to disrupt me and Rosalinda's conversation.

"Hello Lillian, lovely to see you again." I addressed her, smiling kindly.

"Good evening Mrs. Calvert." Lillian replied, nodding, her celery green eyes sparkled as she smiled back sweetly.

"How have you been dear? Anything new?" I asked her, genuinely curious.

"Not at the moment, no. I've been extremely well though, thank you. I'm just very glad we managed to find little Susie, Jack was distraught when we heard the news that she had gone missing." Lillian answered me, with a somewhat concerned expression.

My eyes widened in shock, and I raised both my eyebrows as I looked at Jack.

"Jack, distraught? Why, I have never heard of such a thing!" I exclaimed amused.

"Well, he did a fine job putting on a brave face for Rosalinda of course. But, when we were alone, his attitude towards the whole situation changed completely." Lillian explained, while trying to keep the details limited, she could see Jack was getting slightly embarrassed with the turn our conversation had taken.

Again, this sounded all to familiar. I had been exactly the same way as a young woman, especially aboard the Titanic, and during the sinking. I had always managed to put on a bold brave face in front of everyone, except for Jack. With him, I let my guard down, and all my true emotions poured out of me. Near his unfortunate end, I broke down, as we were alone, and my whole attitude towards our situation had indeed changed.

I nodded, understanding Lillian's explanation completely. Jack continued to look embarrassed as he stood next to her, shifting his weight awkwardly from foot to foot.

I spoke directly to him now; "It's okay to show emotions Jack, it doesn't make you a sissy." I told him seriously, and the subtly winked. He chuckled, and looked slightly relieved. I was expecting Rosalinda to make an unnecessary comment, but she was still upset about the whole situation, and remained silent.

A few moments later, Sally-Mae and Charles arrived home. Charles entered the house first, walking briskly, and then stopped dead in his tracks as he caught sight of Susie, sprawled out on the sofa reading a novel, while everyone was fussing over her.

"Susie? Where on earth have you been? Everyone's been searching for you all day, we've been worried sick!" Charles exclaimed.

Sally-Mae sprinted through the front door then, gasping for breath and clutching at a stitch in her chest.

"I, I, I, couldn't find Susie anywhere! What are we going to do?" Sally-Mae cried out in despair and frustration. I could see that she was on the verge of tears, and unlike Charles, she failed to notice Susie's presence in the very room.

Everyone stared blankly at Sally-Mae, wondering just how long it would take for her to notice Susie.

"Um… Sally?" Charles said, pointing to Susie with an amused expression upon his features. She was still sprawled out on the sofa with her nose in her novel.

"Oh thank goodness!" Sally-Mae exclaimed before collapsing into a kitchen chair. "When did she return?" Sally questioned once she had calmed down and managed to regain control of her breathing.

"Around half past 7." I replied.

"I'm sorry mum." Sally apologised now. "I know I should have left you a note, explaining the situation, but I thought we would be able to find Susie before you returned home. Plus, I was afraid you would be angry with us, particularly Rosa, as she was already beating herself up about it, and I felt the need to protect her." Sally explained quickly.

"I quite understand Sally, I know the bond between you and Rosa is unbreakable, sisterly bonds usually are." I replied kindly.

Sally-Mae smiled at me and nodded, pleased that I wasn't angry with any of them.

Funny how only hours earlier, I was thinking of all the ways I could punish them, and how they would be in serious trouble when they all returned. But I wasn't in the mood to be strict with them, and they were all old enough to realise what they had each done wrong. I was just content that they were all safe and happy.

"Well, I think we should all be off to bed. It's been a rather long day." I said, sounding exhausted myself, and I was after the days events. "Are you staying the night dear?" I asked Lillian.

"Oh, yes please. If you wouldn't mind." Lillian replied shyly.

"Not at all, you can stay in Jack's bedroom, and Charles can sleep on the sofa." I said kindly. I glanced at Charles, hoping he wouldn't mind. It was apparent he did. He walked to his and Jack's bedroom grumbling something about 'being the middle child' while making up the sofa for himself. I sighed. "I'm sorry Charles, but it's a tight squeeze, I wish we had a guest bedroom." He didn't respond, just continued to grumble and make up the sofa.

Sally-Mae giggled, "stop being such a drama queen Charles! If it bothers you that much, you can sleep in my bed and I'll take the sofa." She called to him from the kitchen.

He smiled "Really? Thanks Sally."

"All right, I'm off to bed. Goodnight everyone." I kissed each of my children on the cheek, I even gave Lillian a peck, as I consider her a part of this family now.

"Goodnight mum." Everyone replied in unison.

I sauntered down the narrow hall, into the restroom. I then quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth, before returning to my bedroom. I closed the door and climbed beneath the sheets. I could hear my children's conversation still going on in the kitchen, and their voices soothed me. It had been much to quiet in the house this afternoon. I fell asleep almost instantaneously, and the last thing I heard before drifting off completely was Rosalinda, teasing Jack. I smiled. It was the perfect ending, to an imperfect day.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Very sorry for the long wait! I know it's been a long time since i last updated, just been kinda busy! Big thanks to MirrorFlower and DarkWind & eriemorgan for reviewing! I like reviews, and i greatly appreciate them, so remember to give me your feedback. :3 Here's Chapter 11, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 11 News

A month had passed since the whole Susie ordeal, and the household was running smoother than it ever had previously. I was in the kitchen, filling the sink with warm soapy water, preparing to do the afternoons dishes when Jack and Lillian arrived home.

"Hello dears, how was lunch?" I questioned, trying to sound oblivious, like I didn't already know what had happened. When in truth, Jack had told me that very morning that he was planning to propose.

"_Mum, I need to tell you- well, ask you- no, tell you- no. I need too-"_

"_Oh for heavens sakes Jack! Just spit it out!" I snapped irritably. I had not gotten a very good sleep the previous night, and I was in no mood for games. The way he was stuttering and stumbling for words, I was willing to wager any amount of money that he was about to confess to something wrong he had done, and then have the nerve to ask for my forgiveness. Boy was it the wrong time to be discussing wrong doings! I was in absolutely no mood for mercy. _

_Jack looked slightly taken aback by my tone of voice, but inhaled deeply and tried once more to explain his situation._

"_Mum, I'm going to ask Lillian to marry me today."_

_The steaming mug of hot coffee I was holding slipped through my fingers and crashed to the floor shattering in the process. I stared at him in shock._

"_What! You're going to propose?" I shrieked as the excitement started to set in. My son was going to be getting married, to a wonderful young lady, and I was positive that she would not refuse him, it was quite obvious they were in love._

"_Yes, I mean… if that's all right with you.." Jack said uncertainly. I could tell he had mistaken my reaction for horror and shock, when in fact it was truly sincere excitement. The shock of it had warn off almost instantly, and I began to clean up the shattered mess on the linoleum floor._

"_Of course it's all right with me! I absolutely adore Lillian." I exclaimed joyfully as I retrieved the broom and began sweeping up the shards of glass from my coffee mug, a wide smile spreading across my face._

_Jack looked extremely relieved at my response, he sighed and gave me a small smile in return. "Excellent. There is one small problem though, I haven't a ring to give her." He said._

_I frowned slightly as I removed the shards of glass from the dust pan into the small garbage can and placed the pan and broom back into the hall closet. Suddenly, I remembered I had just the ring for a person such as Lillian Foster, after all, she deserved the best. "Not to worry darling, for I have the perfect ring that you can present her with." I told him brightly._

_I walked to my bedroom and began to rummage around in the small walk in closet. Then, suddenly, I found it. In a small silver case, I opened up the case carefully and sure enough, there was Cal's engagement ring._

_Yes, I had kept it. Even after all of these years. I couldn't bear to throw it away, it was after all from the first man who had ever loved me. Cal had loved me, in his own way of course. Plus the memories that came with it were absolutely priceless! I remember my Jack, my beautiful Jack joking about it once. "God, look at that thing! You would have gone straight to the bottom!" _

"_Wow mum! This must have cost you a fortune! Where-ever did you get it?" Jack asked me curiously, there was a look of awe in his eyes as he took in the large crystal clear diamond._

"_It was my first engagement ring, from my first fiancée. Caledon Hockley." I explained._

"_It's beautiful! I know Lillian will positively love it. Thank you so much mum."_

Lillian shrugged. "It was all right I suppose, though the pasta was a bit overcooked."

I stared blankly at her, confusion setting in. Had Jack proposed? If he had, she certainly wasn't showing any excitement, or even joy about the matter.

Jack had agreed with her, and then continued to tell me how awful the service had been. I still didn't quite understand what had happened here, but it seemed to me that there was an awkward air between the once happy couple.

Then a thought struck me, had Lillian refused him? Impossible! They were so in love…

Lillian then subtly reached up to scratch her nose with her left hand, as she did so she revealed the huge diamond ring placed upon her finger.

My heart soared with happiness for Jack. Of course she hadn't refused him! What an utterly ridiculous thought!

"Oh my Lord! Lillian, did Jack-" I started

"Yes! We're engaged!" Lillian squealed with excitement,

I ran over and hugged both of them gently. "Congratulations." I murmured to both of them.

"Where is everyone? I want to share the news with the rest of the family." Jack said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, Charles, Sally, and Susie went out to the park, and Rosa's at work." I replied

"When will they be returning?" Jack questioned me anxiously.

"Rosa's shift ends at five, so she'll be home sometime after that as usual, and the others said they would be back around 3:30." I replied again.

"All right. Well, me and Lillian are going to go out for a stroll, we'll be back by 5. Don't tell anyone mum! Not even a hint. I want to witness their honest reactions!" Jack told me seriously.

"I won't say a word on the subject." I promised him. With that, they were gone.

00000

At promptly 5:30 pm that afternoon, Jack and Lillian returned from their stroll.

All of my children were home by this point, we were all lounging around in the sitting room. Susie had claimed and now occupied the small love seat, while Sally-Mae and Charles occupied the larger sofa. I sat in my arm chair nearest the back door, and Rosalinda was simply sprawled out across the sitting room floor on her stomach.

Nobody noticed Jack and Lillian enter, as they were all talking excitedly about the events of the day.

Jack cleared his throat loudly, and everyone cut off their conversations in mid-sentence to look up at him.

"Everyone, we have some very exciting news." Jack began, taking Lillian's hand in his own. I smiled.

Everyone stared up at Jack and Lillian, waiting curiously.

"Lillian and I are engaged. We're getting married!" Jack announced cheerfully.

It was quiet in the room for a moment, and then;

"Jack! That's wonderful!" Sally-Mae cried, jumping up off the sofa and running over to hug Lillian.

"Congratulations." Charles said with a smirk.

Susie gasped "really? Congrats you guys!"

Rosa's smile was the widest of all. "Wow Jackie, I couldn't even believe you managed to keep her this long, and now you're marrying her? How the hell did you get her to say yes?" Rosa teased Jack slyly.

Jack simply glared at her as Lillian burst into joyful giggles.

Jack shook of the look of anger he had given his little sister and continued. "Wait, there's something more. Something I haven't even told mum yet."

I looked up, curiously now, wondering what it was he had failed to mention earlier.

"We'll be purchasing and moving into a home together. I'm moving out." Jack finished smiling.

Everyone let out the same excited gasp and resumed congratulating them all over again.

"About time, you're nearly 21 Jack. Now I'll finally have my own bedroom!" Charles joked.

Jack chuckled looking happier than ever, but Lillian's smile seemed to disappear.

"Jack, aren't you going to tell your family where we're moving to?" Lillian asked him quietly.

"Um, well… when the time was right." Jack muttered back.

"Well, I assumed that time would be now, as we are on the subject." Lillian replied smugly.

"She's right Jack, tell us where you're off too!" Sally-Mae called excitedly. She had resumed her place back on the sofa with Charles.

"I sincerely hope you're not moving to far away, I still need my big bully of a brother." Rosa joked cheerfully.

I laughed loudly at her statement. "If anything, I believe you're the one who's the bully here Rosa." I teased her heartily.

She stuck out her tongue at me playfully and then turned her attention back to Jack, awaiting his response.

Jack looked extremely uncomfortable as he answered Sally-Mae's question. "Um… We're moving to Europe… Paris, to be exact."

There was a shocked silence, no one dared speak, no one quite knew what to say, or what to make of this truly shocking revelation. And out of every member of our family, no one took this news worse than Rosalinda.

**A/N Sorry if this chapter is a bit crumby, been having a bit of writers block lately. Anyway I will be posting Chapter 12 on Monday or Tuesday, I don't intend to go so long without updating again! Remember to R&R. Thanks! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Okay , as promised , here is Chapter 12! Big big thank you to MirrorFlower and DarkWind & SapphireEyes06 for reviewing! Please guys remember to review! Even just one word would do! That kinda rhymed! :P Reviews make me ecstatic! :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 12 Broken

"What! Jack- I- you can't- you- I- Europe!" Rosalinda spluttered. She seemed to be having difficulty forming a coherent sentence, and even more difficulty accepting the fact that her big brother was moving so far away.

The silence that filled the room was positively deafening now. There was a ringing in my ears. I myself was having difficulty grasping the entire concept that my son was getting married, and leaving the house, and moving to Europe. I would never see my son again if he moved to Europe! In absolute truth, I knew this news should not have bothered me quite this much. Jack was going to be 21 in April, and of course was quite capable of making his own decisions, as was Lillian who had just celebrated her 19th birthday a week earlier.

The room remained silent and still as Jack struggled to find the appropriate words to calm Rosa down, who seemed to be becoming only more hysterical as the seconds ticked by in the silence.

Jack opened and closed his mouth several times attempting to explain this situation, but no words managed to escape and he looked to me with pleading eyes, begging me to help him. I knew I needed to try to calm my daughter down, tears were starting to fall from her mint green eyes, and were streaming down her pale porcelain cheeks. Her breathing was also becoming heavier, and everyone in the entire room could see that she was on the verge of a complete meltdown.

To be quite honest, I wasn't far behind her.

Of course, I tried my best to think of this situation logically, I would still see Jack on holidays, and special occasions. So really, it wasn't as if I would never see him again, right? I tried to convince myself of at least this much, but I couldn't.

What if Jack got so caught up in his new life in Europe with Lillian, that he forgot about me? About us? About his family? What if they didn't earn enough money, and couldn't afford to travel back and forth from Europe to the United States for every holiday and special occasion?

My fragile heart, which after all these years had finally started to heal again, after the Titanic disaster and losing my Jack threatened to shatter once more.

I had lost my true love, I had lost my husband, and now I was going to lose my son. All because of this little bitch!

My own thoughts shocked me, for I had always loved Lillian like my very own daughter. But something about the way Jack was struggling to explain, and the expression on his face told me that moving to Paris had not been his idea, and the fact that he had not wanted to mention it to us at all told me that she had somehow forced this on him.

Tears clouded my vision and threatened to fall, but I couldn't let them, I wouldn't let them. I had to be strong. If Jack really didn't want to move to Europe, he would have most certainly said something. Even if the situation had been forced onto him by his fiancée. So he obviously had the desire to do this also in his heart somewhere, that much I was absolutely sure of.

I glanced at Lillian, who was still standing quietly next to Jack. Her face was wiped clean of all emotion, except… was that a hint of confusion that I saw in her bright celery green eyes? Of course it was confusion. It was quite apparent that this was excellent, and joyful news, at least for her and Jack. So of course she couldn't understand why every one of Jack's family members were either on the verge of a breakdown, or sat unblinkingly, eyes wide with shock and hurt.

Lillian had clearly been hoping for cheers, laughter, perhaps a celebration? Or at the very least, another round of hugs and congratulations. There would be no such thing.

I then looked over at Sally-Mae and Charles, my beautiful twins. They were both sitting straight up on the sofa, their hazel eyes both wide with horrified shock and hurt. Both of their mouths also hung open, in a rather surprised "O" shape. Their expressions were absolutely identical, as were themselves, and it almost made me laugh. Almost, but not quite. The situation we currently faced was much to serious for that.

Then, my gaze fell upon Susie. Like Rosalinda, she was also crying silently, tears cascading down her face, her bottom lip trembled slightly, and surprisingly she was the first out of all of us to speak.

"Please, don't go Jack! Please." Susie begged in an almost inaudible whisper.

Jack's expression immediately changed from desperate, to try to get us all to understand his decision, to completely heart broken at the sound of his baby sisters pleading voice.

"I have to go Susie. I have too. It's time to start living my own life."

Susie shook her head no and tried to blink back her tears ferociously. However, she couldn't manage to hold them back, so she placed her head in her hands and continued to cry silently.

Jack addressed me now.

"Mum, do you remember when I first brought Lillian home to meet you? I told you that she was an aspiring artist, just like me."

My eyebrows knitted closer together as I tried to remember him telling me this. It did strike a chord somewhere in my memory, though it had been almost two months ago, and I slowly nodded in response to his question.

"Well, that's why we're moving to Paris. To see if we can make anything, make a name for ourselves. We're trying to follow our dreams and aspirations, and see if we get anywhere. If we do mum, we could be famous! We would have so much money, and we would share it all with the family. Rosa, and Sally-Mae would never have to work another day in their life, and Charles and Susie would never have to even seek employment! I know that you're all upset, and it's hard to understand mine and Lillian's decision, but we're taking this huge risk, and we're doing it all for you." Jack explained slowly as he put an arm around Lillian and pulled her closer to him.

Sally-Mae scoffed loudly, finally managing to pull her face out of her horrified expression. "Lillian's father is the towns doctor! She's already got loads of money! Why doesn't the rich bitch just learn to share? Then you wouldn't have to leave us at all!" Sally-Mae shouted at the pair.

I gasped loudly. I had never heard Sally-Mae use such language! Even though I had been thinking along the same lines, I hadn't expected anyone, let alone Sally-Mae to say it. Actually, if anyone had been to say it aloud, my money would have been on Rosalinda, whose broken expression had turned bitterly angry at Jack's speech.

Lillian looked positively hurt at Sally-Mae's outburst, and Jack glared at Sally, a very dangerous expression on his face. One that simply said 'don't mess with me, or my Lilly!'

Meanwhile, I had to resist the strong urge to walk over to Sally and give her a triumphant high-five. After all, I was the parent here, and I needed to act with responsibility.

"That was unbelievably rude Sally-Mae. Apologise to Lillian this instant." I ordered, the tone of my voice expressing that I meant business.

Sally-Mae looked at me with utter disbelief. "But mum…" she began to argue, I gave her a sharp look that abruptly silenced her. "Sorry." She muttered under her breath.

I think everyone, including Lillian realised that she was not being sincere at all, but I didn't push her to sound as though she meant it. After all, I was the one who had nearly started screaming profanities at Lillian myself only moments earlier. As I said, I was the adult, and mother in this situation, and no matter how much I didn't want to, I had to act with respect, and a correct polite dignified matter. Which was something that my own mother had taught me, which had stuck.

"_Grown women do not act immature and childish, no matter the situation, and they most certaintly do not break down in front of an audience, we wait until we are alone."_

"We'll only be living in Europe for a year, maybe to at the most. If nothing happens for us, we'll be returning to New York." Jack said with a tone that held no room for arguments.

My throat began to close with panic, two years! Anything could happen in two years! I felt the tears in my eyes brim up under my eyelids but I would not let them spill over.

No one said anything to this, and I just nodded my head, remaining in silence. Not quite able to speak at the moment.

"We leave for Europe in three days." Jack continued.

Rosalinda lost it. Loud sobs began breaking through her chest as she sprinted out of the sitting room. We heard her bedroom door slam shut, and it echoed throughout the silent house.

We all heard her screaming, and wailing, and sobbing through the paper thin walls. We couldn't pretend that we couldn't.

Jack's expression crumpled and a single tear fell from his baby blue eyes.

I could see that no matter how much he and Rosalinda fought, and teased, and appeared not to get along, he had never meant to hurt her like this.

I had also gathered from his expression, and from Rosa's reaction that there was something I was missing. Something I hadn't been told. Perhaps something important that had happened between Jack and Rosa. After all, I am their mother, and no matter how little information a mother seems to get, a mother always knows.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Big thanks again to MirrorFlower and DarkWind & SodapopGirl17 for reviewing! & SodapopGirl17 don't worry! None of that weird stuff going on in this story! Someone else also mentioned that they thought that too, and i was like no, just no! Haha, but thank you very much. Here's chapter 13, hope you enjoy and remember to review!**

Chapter 13 The Rebellion Of Rosalinda

My eldest daughter Rosalinda was always a handful, especially as a young child. She began teasing her older brother Jack at the age of three, and it seemed that her favourite hobby was picking on her big brother. Yes, it had always been this way, and although she was somewhat of a bully to Jack, and they argued, and fought, and nagged at one another, it was always quite apparent that they had the strongest relationship, and bond of all my children. For they were the two eldest, and had experienced the most together. They were like best friends, and losing a best friend is hard. Trust me.

Rosalinda did not make an appearance the rest of that evening, nor the next morning. She simply stayed shut up in her bedroom, and flat out refused to speak to anyone.

At around 10:30 am I knocked softly on her door, holding a breakfast tray in my right hand.

"Rosa darling? I made you breakfast!" I called through the closed door. I didn't get a response, and I wasn't surprised. I knocked once more, a little louder this time. "It's pancakes with blueberries and oatmeal, your favourite!" I said. No, this was not entirely true, I had not made the blueberry pancakes, just the oatmeal, and a slice of toast with marmalade. I told her that I had though, in the hopes that I would get some kind of response from her. Perhaps a scoff, some kind of one word reply, or maybe even the opening of her door.

What was I thinking? She wouldn't be opening her door for a long time. I would have to settle for any type of oral response first, which I was still failing miserably to get.

I attempted to turn the door handle, it didn't budge, still locked. I sighed, it was going to be more difficult to get through to my daughter than I had thought… literally.

I tried jiggling the handle once more, and then I paused. When we, (Charles and I) had first purchased this home, the previous owners had given us a large set of keys on one key ring. There was a key for the front and back door, and a key for each bedroom in the house, including the bathroom. (Which I did find a little creepy at the time. Why would there be a key to get into the bathroom? If it was locked, it was obviously because it was occupied, and the person wanted privacy, for a good reason! But, I didn't ask the previous owners this question, as I thought it might be a bit to personal.)

I wondered suddenly if we still had that collection of keys. I knew we still had the front and back door keys of course, as they had been the most necessary, we had taken them off the ring, and simply hung them up on the hook by the front door. I couldn't quite remember what we had done with the rest of the keys, and I desperately hoped that we hadn't disposed of them into the garbage can.

I quickly walked back into the kitchen, and set the tray with Rosa's untouched breakfast on the table. I then walked over to the counter and began rummaging through the drawers, but each drawer brought me nothing but disappointment, as the keys were no where to be found. I then began searching the small wall unit in the sitting room that held our tiny 12 inch screen television. Still no keys.

I let out a loud huff of frustration and blew a few stray curls that had fallen out of my low ponytail out of my eyes. I heard a door from down the hall creak open, and I froze. I held my breath, praying that Rosalinda had finally come out, and was ready to talk.

Sally-Mae quietly walked into the room, and I let out my breath in a gust.

"I thought you were Rosa." I said to her.

Sally didn't say anything, she just continued to look at me blankly. Her eyes were red-rimmed, and she looked dead on her feet. She had obviously not gotten much sleep, and had spent most of the night crying. I looked at her sympathetically.

"Mum… Jack leaves in two days, and he's not speaking to any of us. Rosa's gone completely off the deep end, and I'm scared. I'm so scared. I'm scared that if we don't get through to her soon, we won't be able to bring her back. I don't want to lose my older brother, and my older sister." Sally's voice cracked, and a few tears started to spill over as she struggled to gain control of her emotions and continue. "Two years is a long time mum, anything can happen in two years, good and bad things, and I'm just going to miss him so much, and-" She was really fighting to get her last words out. "I called her a bitch! I called Lillian Foster a bitch! I didn't mean to, not at all! I just got so angry, I, I, I thought she was forcing Jack into this, but now I see that he wanted this just as much as her, and now Jack hates me!" Sally-Mae cried and began to cry hysterically. "I-don't-want-my-big-brother-to-hate-me!" She shrieked between sobs.

I ran over to her, and pulled her into my arms. "Honey, it's okay, we all understand that people say things that they don't mean when they're angry, and Jack doesn't hate you! He was just a little bit hurt, and angry about what you said, but he could never hate you. You're his little sister." I reasoned with her as I soothingly rubbed her back. Again, she didn't respond, she just continued to cry, until she was cried out.

0000

I awoke to a wailing sound. I rolled over in my bed and glanced at the clock. 4:33 am. I was used to being awakened by the sound of crying these days, but it had never been this loud. I recognised the wails as Rosa's, and my heart sank as I came to the sudden realisation that today was the day that Jack was to leave for Europe.

Rosalinda had still not left her bedroom for the past 3 days. I had however, gotten her to open up her bedroom door, so I could give her meals regularly. All though she still refused to speak at all, and I had not heard my daughters voice for nearly the past week, except of course for her wails and crying.

I slowly crawled out of my warm comfy bed, and trudged down the hall to Rosa's bedroom, yawning sleepily and rubbing my eyes as I did so. I approached her door and knocked quietly before entering, she had finally started leaving her door unlocked. She had quieted down her wails and sobs and was just whimpering now, laying on her stomach, her face pressed into her pillow. I sat down on her bed, and it creaked and groaned under our combined weight.

"Rosa, are you all right?" I questioned.

"Does it look like I'm all right!" Rosa exclaimed between sobs, it was the first time I had heard her talk in quite awhile.

She was right though, what a stupid question.

"Would you like to talk about it?" I tried once again to communicate with my daughter.

"No."

"But Rosa, I really think you should-"

"I said no." She cut me off, her voice cold and icy. She had stopped whimpering and sobbing now.

I didn't say anything then, just let the silence consume both of us for a moment. Then suddenly, she spoke again.

"Get out." She said quietly.

I didn't move, clearly confused by her reaction, and unsure of what to do.

"Get out, get out, GET OUT!" She screeched at the top of her lungs.

I cringed away from her, I had been unaware of how loud and high her voice could get when pushed to her limit. I jumped off of her bed and left her bedroom as she had requested, for I didn't want to push her any further, and I closed her door softly behind me.

0000

The next morning, Jack and Lillian were set to leave for 9 am, so everyone in the household was up before 8.

Everyone said very emotional goodbyes to both Jack, and Lillian, and Jack promised that he would write, and call regularly to check up on everybody and share news of their success. On that note, they were gone, and no one in the household quite knew what to do with themselves after that.

After Jack and Lillian had officially gone, this is when the real trouble with Rosalinda began. For lack of a better term, she became absolutely rebellious.

She stopped attending her classes at the community college. She quit arriving at her job on time, and half of the time I got calls stating that she had simply not shown up for her shift at all. If she kept this up, I knew it wouldn't be long before she was kicked out of college and fired subsequently from her job. She also began to turn more and more to alcohol, relying heavily on it to get her through the day. She was always going out partying, especially on school nights. She more often than not ignored her curfew now, and almost never returned home anymore. She would be away from home for nights at a time, and she never told me, or anyone else where she was. I was constantly asking around for information, wondering if anyone could possibly inform me on where she was. She also ditched her old set of friends, in favour of a new rebellious crowd that suited to her liking.

At one point, Rosa actually disappeared for a whole week, and I had absolutely no word from her. When she finally returned home, she refused to talk to me, or even tell me where she had been.

The weeks continued to pass, and I became increasingly more worried as her behaviour seemed to worsen. I thought, and hoped that time would help her heal, apparently this wasn't the case with Rosalinda.

I actually even began to consider the aspect of losing my daughter, which is a terrible thing for a mother to have to think about, and it brought an uncomfortable feeling of dread every time I thought about this.

But, as he behaviour continued to worsen, I genuinely acknowledged the fact that Rosalinda may not make it to see her 19th birthday if I couldn't help her. Or, if anyone couldn't help her for that matter.

**A/N Also mentioning that my other story 'Love Knows No Boundaries' has been put on hold for a bit, until i finish this story, because it's difficult for me to write two seperate fics at once. I'm nearly done this one though, i've been writing it out on paper, and then typing it up on the computer and posting the chapters. I've already written up to chapter 20, and i'm going to start posting more frequently. I'm thinking this story will probably have about 25-30 chapters. Anyway, let me know what you think! xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Big thanks to SapphireEyes06 & MirrorFlower and DarkWind for taking the time to review, i really do appreciate it. :) So Here's chapter 14, it's a bit longer than previous chapters i've written, but i hope you enjoy all the same. Please please remember to review, give your opinion! Thanks! :)**

Chapter 14 Healing

The back door slammed loudly and my head shot up from the novel in my lap to the clock on the wall. It was 1:45 in the morning, and Rosalinda had finally returned home.

I decided to chance a glance in her direction, knowing very well that I would not like, or appreciate what I saw. I flinched inwardly as I took in my daughters appearance.

She had not been home in nearly a week again, and arrived home in the same clothes that she had left in. They were now stained with dirt, grass, grime, and it seemed various foods. Her fiery hair was pulled back in a very messy bun, and it was apparent that she had not washed, or combed her hair in a very long time. Her face was also extremely dirty, and her mint green eyes shone with… Joy? No, that couldn't be right. She was never joyful. Unless…

"Morning mummy! Where's Jack? I have some very important news for him!" Rosa slurred and stumbled over each syllable.

It was as I had suspected, she had been drinking heavily, and clearly was not in a sober state of mind. The cheerfulness immediately made more sense.

"Jack's not here Rosa. He has left for Europe, weeks ago already. You won't be seeing him again for a very long time." I told her. My voice rang out cold and harsh in the quiet room.

I knew I was being a bit unnecessarily harsh, but I did not appreciate her showing up home in a drunken stupor at nearly 2 am after not knowing where she had been for a week. It definitely wasn't the first time she had done this though, and it was getting very tiresome for myself.

Rosa stared at me, with no comprehension what so ever in her glazed over eyes.

I sighed irritably. "Go to bed Rosalinda. It's late." I ordered.

"You, you can't tell me what to do! I'm 19 years old, and I can do whatever I god damn please!" Rosa yelled angrily at me.

Yes, despite all odds, and popular opinion (from our unbelievably nosey neighbours) Rosa had made it to see her 19th birthday, which coincidently had been today.

I didn't respond, just pursed my lips, making it clear that my orders were not up for debate.

She glared at me for a few moments, then spun around on her heel and stumbled her way into the kitchen. She then clanged around in the cupboards until she found a glass. She filled it with water and took a sip, slopping it all over herself in the process.

She paused for a moment, and I continued to watch her intensely.

Suddenly, she burst into a fit of hysterical laughter, and threw her glass against the kitchen wall, it shattered, and jagged pieces fell everywhere. She continued to laugh, and laugh, as she turned back towards me. I could see the hurt clear in her eyes, and soon her hysterical laughter turned to hysterical sobs as she fell to the floor on her knees.

I watched her sit there sobbing, her head placed in her hands, then I slowly got up and walked over to her.

"Rosa, come on." I said softly as I helped her off of the kitchen floor, and lead her down the hallway to her bedroom. I then tucked in my sobbing daughter, and left her to sleep of the alcohol, hoping desperately that this was a turning point, and that I would actually be able to speak with Rosa civilly in the morning.

000

The next morning I was cooking breakfast when I heard a door creak open down the hall. I knew that it could be any one of my children awakening, but I hoped it was Rosa. I was hoping we would be able to talk in private, before anyone else was awake. To my surprise, and delight, it was her that had awoken, and she sauntered into the kitchen yawning.

"Good morning Rosa." I greeted her quietly as I set down some plates on the oak kitchen table.

Even though I had tried to speak quietly, she winced and a hand fluttered up to her forehead.

"God, I feel terrible." She muttered under her breath.

"Have a bite to eat. It will help." I told her, for I had my share of experience with hangovers.

She smiled slightly and nodded as she took a seat at the table.

"Then we need to talk." I added, more seriously.

Her smile quickly turned into a frown.

Once she had finished, and I had cleared away the dishes, we both moved over to the sitting room sofa. It was silent for a few brief moments as I wondered where on earth to start. I could see that she was waiting for me to start yelling at her again, as I had done so many times before, and believe me half of me wanted to do just that. But the other half of me wanted to talk civilly and figure out what had honestly been going on in my daughters head. I listened to that half as I began.

"Rosalinda Marie Calvert, what in this world has gotten into you? These past few months have been an unbelievable hell for me, and the rest of your siblings. We never know where you are, you don't inform me of any of the choices you're making." I paused for a moment. "Care to explain?" I questioned my eldest daughter seriously.

Rosa grimaced slightly as she opened her mouth to begin her explanation. "I'm so sorry mum. Unbelievably sorry, truly. It was just, when Jack left I was so hurt, I- I needed to do something to stop the pain, to stop the hurt, and I knew that alcohol would work. I knew it would numb my mind, and the pain, the unbearable pain…" Rosa trailed off.

I pulled my eyebrows together, a look of confusion placed upon my features as I listened, and tried to understand, but I couldn't. I could not quite grasp why Jack leaving had hurt her so much more than anyone else. I opened my mouth to ask her this question, which was nagging at my brain, but she seemed to read my thoughts.

"It hurt me so much more than the others when he left mum. Because not long after dad died, we shared a particularly emotional conversation. He told me, and assured me that he would never leave. I told him I was afraid of losing everyone that I had ever cared about after dad passed, and he told me that no matter what, he would always be here. But he was the first one to leave. The one that I cared about most, and the first to leave." Rosa explained, answering my un-asked question.

A tear escaped from my eye and slid silently down my cheek as I remember the passing of my late husband Charles, and then of the night my Jack had died. Froze to death in the below freezing temperatures of the North Atlantic Ocean.

I realised at that moment that there was an absolute truth to her statement, 'the one I cared about most and the first to leave.' My Jack Dawson, the one that I had loved and cared about unconditionally with all of my very soul and being was one of the first major losses I had ever suffered. (Along with my father.) Charles had been the second love of my life, and he too was gone now.

I looked at my daughter then with new eyes, nothing but love and understanding in my expression. She, like I had lost a father so young. Now she had lost a brother too. Not loss in the exact same sense of course, but he had promised to always be here for her, and he clearly wasn't now.

"I understand completely, darling. The ones that we care about the absolute most, the ones that we would die for ourselves are usually the first to leave us. That's just how life works." I told Rosa softly.

She looked at me, a hint of anger reflected in her mint green eyes. "Well, life is stupid." She replied flatly.

"I agree. Life can be stupid, and unpredictable. But we just have to learn to take life as it comes at us, and make each day count. You never know what hand you're going to get dealt next." I said. I smiled slightly, and chuckled, remembering when Jack had given that exact same speech that night to my class of people at the first class dinner, nearly 33 years ago. I remembered how handsome he had looked that night, with his hair slicked back, and in that tux Molly Brown had lent him. His bright blue eyes had shone with delight as I made my way down the grand staircase in my evening gown, and he had kissed my gloved hand gently…

"Mum?"

I was snapped out of the memory, pulled back into the present day. I gave myself a moment to pout. The past had been so much better! I had been young, and beautiful. (Not that I didn't consider myself to be beautiful now, and not to sound self centered, but I was clearly aging. Nobody stays young forever.) Jack had been alive, and we had been so happy…

I looked at Rosalinda apologetically.

"I know mum, you're right. I know you have had your experience with loss, and I take your word for it. I'm sorry mum, for the loss of the man, and the life that you wanted, and I'm sorry about my rebellious behaviour. I will never behave in that manner again, I promise. I just snapped. Now that I've talked about it though, I think I can begin the healing process." Rosa said to me.

I smiled kindly in response to her words. "Thank you Rosa, for your sympathy. If you ever need to talk, I, and anyone else in this family would be here to listen."

She nodded, "am I forgiven then?" She asked me curiously.

"Yes, for the time being."

She smiled nervously at that. "I'll try my best not to get into anymore trouble."

"Good, I'm glad."

She glanced at the clock on the wall then. "Oh shoot! I need to go. I'm late, my shift started 10 minutes ago!" Rosa exclaimed rushing from the room to change into her waitress uniform and grab her keys.

"Bye mum! I'll be home right after my shift, I promise! I love you!" She called to me with a smile. The first genuine smile I had seen placed upon her face since the week before Jack had left. A smile that actually touched her eyes.

"See you later darling!" I called back as I heard the front door slam.

The healing process would be a long, slow road. But it had in fact begun, and I was quite relieved to say the least.

0000

The house was quiet that afternoon, it seemed that every one of my children had made plans on this beautiful Sunday. It was April 15th, the anniversary of the sinking, and my first born son's birthday.

I called him and left a quick birthday message on his machine, telling him to return my call once he got the chance.

I spent the rest of the day with my Jack, my lovely Jack Dawson, back in the halls of Titanic. I relived my ocean of memories, memories so clear, that sometimes I forgot they weren't really happening, that I was no longer 17, and that Jack was no longer here.

I longed for my Jack. For his touch, for his face, I couldn't wait to see him once again, at the grand staircase.

Of course, I would never commit suicide, I could never possibly do that to my children, or to Jack. He had told me he would look after me, and make sure that I died an old lady, warm in my bed.

I could do nothing but wait. Wait for my eternity with my Jack Dawson.

I still had a long wait ahead of me I knew, but I could do it, and I would do it. For Jack.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Thank you very much OnyxEmerald, MirrorFlower and DarkWind, & SapphireEyes06 for your kind reviews :) xx I really do appreciate it. Please, remember to review everyone, reviews make me very happy :) I've written up to Chapter 23, and at this point i'm going to estimate that this will be a 30 chapter story. I've not quite run out of ideas yet! :P Anyway, without further delay, here's chapter 15! :)**

Chapter 15 Moving Forward & Confessions

The passage of time heals all wounds, as I have no doubt mentioned before, and as time continued to move forward, I think that everyone in our family stopped being so incredibly selfish, and began to realise what becoming a famous artist could really mean for Jack, Lillian, and us. I certainly did.

If my Jack would have survived long enough in that freezing water… I shivered remembering that water. That cold, cruel, un-merciful black ocean, taking so many innocent souls away. Away from their families, away from their homes, and jobs, and futures. Away from life in general. It was completely, and utterly unfair, and yet as I have also mentioned before I can't bare to regret it. Because if anything had been different, if my Jack Dawson were here today…

I would be 20 times happier. I would have had his children, and we would have been a much happier more functional family than mine and Charles' ever was, or ever will be.

I gasped out loud and clasped a hand over my mouth, absolutely appalled by the thoughts that had just ran freely through my mind. How could I ever think such a thing? How could I not be grateful for this family, and these children?

The truth was, I was tired. So tired. Tired of living without my true love, tired of wondering what our life would have been like. Tired of wishing, and dreaming, and wanting, and craving my Jack Dawson, my beautiful angel.

God, I had not seen him, really seen him in such a long time! Of course in my dreams, and my memories I saw him all the time. But I longed for that physical presence. His touch, his arms around me, his lips on mine.

I just wanted him, and only him! I would gladly trade everything in this life just to have him back again! Believe me, I realise how this must make me sound. That I would trade my very own children, each products of mine and Charles' love for my Jack Dawson, a man that Charles never even knew about. It makes me sound so ungrateful, and so terrible. I feel like such a witch for even thinking it.

Why must life be so unfair? I know somewhere deep down that I am so fortunate, and much better off than most. But I still somehow feel that I am the one, the only one in this entire world that has been dealt the shit hand in life.

I suppose that it is just one of those days. I have been having these days more and more frequently of late. Days where I am so depressed I cannot even drag myself out of bed.

I know that this is not healthy, and that I need to keep living, and keep my promise, but the thought of suicide is so tempting, and so inviting. Especially on days like this.

If I could have one wish come true, it would be this; I wish Titanic was not a famous ship. That it had never sunk, and was still a regular ship to this day. So many innocent souls spared, one beautiful angelic soul saved.

I shook my head and cleared all thoughts from my mind. Finally managing to drag my heavy body out of bed, I was ready to at least attempt to face the day.

0000

Despite all odds and thoughts that my day was going to be unbelievably uneventful, and boring, even dull, it turned out to be quite exciting. For myself, and the majority of my children.

It was Saturday, and Rosalinda had been called into work early, at around 7 am. Usually, she would have dreaded the prospect of working for 10 hours, on a weekend no less! But, she seemed to be quite excited about this turn of events in her weekend plans, and I couldn't help but be curious as to why.

"Why are you so ecstatic about going in for a 10 hour shift on a Saturday?" I asked her once she had dressed in her uniform, and was about to snatch the automobile keys from the kitchen counter.

Rosa smiled brightly in response. "Because Nathan will be there." She answered simply.

"Nathan, who's Nathan?" I questioned, trying to sound as vague as possible, like I didn't really care who he was. For I knew that she hated it when I tried to get involved in her personal life. However, the curiosity burned in my voice, and my eyes for that matter, and she saw through my act almost instantaneously.

"Mum, you always have been terrible at acting vague." She told me heartily. "He's a man that has recently started dining in our restaurant regularly. He usually comes in for lunch, and dinner. Although sometimes he even comes in for breakfast! Mum he's really handsome, really sweet, and really down to earth! Plus, he always gives me a decent tip. For the services I provide him with." She explained to me, staring off into space dreamily.

I cleared my throat loudly and gave her a stern look. "The services you provide him with, eh?"

Rosa blushed furiously "not those kind of services! The food…" She trailed off.

I chuckled. "I know honey, I'm just teasing." I reassured her, and the pink slowly began to fade out of her cheeks.

"Well, I best be off. Don't want to be late." She grabbed the keys, waved, and waltzed out the door.

I wandered over to the sofa, and sat down. I knew that I had at least an hour until Sally-Mae, Charles, and Susie awoke. Enough time to relive old memories. Back to Titanic I go!

00000

That afternoon, while Rosalinda was at work, Sally-Mae, Charles, and Susie surprised me by taking me to a Broadway musical. I was a bit sceptical at first, but I soon discovered it was almost as delightful to watch as it had been performing.

I enjoyed myself very much that afternoon. My children were unexplainably wonderful.

Something wonderful also appeared to happen for Sally-Mae and Charles. At the Broadway show, they met another set of twins. Their names were George and Evelynn, They too were 17 years of age, and the pairs seemed to hit it off almost immediately. Sally-Mae and George, and Evelynn and Charles. They seemed to be matches made in Heaven, and they arranged for a double date in the very near future. Perhaps this happened for them because karma was working it's magic.

Yes, the day had been much more exciting than I had originally anticipated, everything was running smoothly, and regularly once again, and I hoped with all my heart that things would continue this way. Forever.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Thanks again to SapphireEyes06 & MirrorFlower and DarkWind for your reviews! I like how you guys always take the time to review every chapter :3 It means a lot so thanks! This chapter is extremely short compared to most of my other ones, but it's only because i had a bit of writers block on this one, and i just wanted to get on to some more interesting parts of the story. Since this is a short chapter i'll probably be posting chapter 17 earlier so i don't leave you guys in suspense! Haha. Here's chapter 16, remember, please review! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 16 Returning Home

On May 22nd 1947 I received an urgent phone message from my son Jack.

"Mum, call me back as soon as you get this! Please! Do hurry." _Beeep._

What? That was it? That information wasn't very useful, I needed more! I quickly punched in his phone number and tried to wait patiently as it rang. Finally, on the sixth ring, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Jack! What is it? What's going on?" I nearly shouted into the receiver, and hoping that it was good news, not bad.

"Oh, hi mum. Um, well I've got some news. Lillian and I will be arriving home, tomorrow around 3:00." He said happily.

"You mean, for good?" I asked uncertain of what he was really saying here, and uncertain on whether this news was good, or bad. He hadn't explicitly said.

"Yes, for good. New York will be our permanent home once again."

I was over the moon with happiness at this news!

Jack and Lillian had been living in Europe for two years now, in Paris. They had been trying to be discovered as artists, and I had been missing them both terribly. They were engaged when they had first left, and had decided to marry in Paris. A small ceremony with just them, and they had been married for just over a year now.

All though I was positively thrilled that they would be returning to New York permanently, (they had managed to make it back here for at least a little while for all holidays and special occasions) I kept my voice guarded as I responded to his news.

"Honey, you said that you would be returning in a year or two only if nothing happened for you…" I said trailing off.

Jack seemed to understand what I was asking without me fully putting it into words.

"Well, me and Lilly aren't famous or anything. But, we have managed to make a good chunk of change out here. We've managed to sell quite a few of our paintings, sketches, and other art pieces in a few local museums. We've made enough to live comfortably for a long while. So, we feel returning to New York is the right thing to do. We can still sell to museums out there, plus me and Lilly really miss everyone." Jack explained.

A huge smile broke out on my face. "That's excellent Jack! You know that we all really miss you too. I'll tell everyone tonight, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." I said joyfully.

"You too. I love you, bye mum."

"Bye darling."

When I announced the news to my children that evening, everyone was positively overjoyed. We couldn't wait to have Jack and Lillian back in our everyday lives.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Thanks again to MirrorFlower and DarkWind for reviewing! :D. Last chapter was really short, this ones back to normal length though, i think. :) So, i saw the whole movie 'Gangs of New York' today. Leo was amazing in it, as he is in most movies! He always gets like the best roles, he's an amazing actor, always has been, always will be. It was really good anyway, i quite enjoyed it. But enough of my blabbing, on with the chapter! Haha :) & please, remember, reviews are greatly appreciated! :) xx **

Chapter 17 Revelations

As Rosalinda was now 21 years of age, she was beginning to debate where her life was taking her, as we all must do at some point. She had been dating the mysterious man from her restaurant since she was 20, even though they had officially met the day she had told me about him when she had only been 19. Yes, they had been seeing each other for a year, but I still didn't know Nathan's last name. Rosa seemed very reluctant to answer it on her own, and whenever I would ask her about it, she was extremely quick to change the subject.

Sally-Mae and Charles had also been dating the twins that they had met on Broadway, George and Evelynn, since 1945, and they were now 19. I knew that very soon they would be making plans to leave the house, and start their own lives and families, and I would have no one left. Only little Susie was still single, and even though she was going to be sixteen soon, I was quite happy she had kept her word to me and had not seen Sir Edward Smith since the day she had went missing nearly 4 years ago.

Today was going to be an absolutely wonderful day, I was positive about that. Jack and Lillian would be arriving home at 3:00 pm, and Sally-Mae and Charles were having George and Evelynn over for dinner that evening, finally giving them the chance to meet the entire family. Of course, they had been over for luncheons and dinners before, but neither of them had met Jack or Lillian yet, and today would be the day.

I tried to convince Rosalinda to invite Nathan to dinner also, but she argued that our dining room table would be much to crowded in the presence of 9 people sitting at it, and that she would invite him to meet us some other time. I tried to reason with her, stating that we could very easily have some people eat in the sitting room, or we could even all eat outside on the patio. Once again she flat out refused, and mumbled something about answering the telephone, even though it wasn't ringing.

Jack and Lillian arrived home in NYC at 3:00 exactly, just as they had informed me. Jack called from a payphone and announced that they would be at the house in 20 minutes, they just needed to find a taxi cab.

I paced around the house anxiously, fluffing cushions on the sofa, tidying up the house, making sure it was almost flawless. By 3:15, it was perfectly presentable, and I still had 5 minutes to spare.

Sally-Mae, Charles, and Rosalinda all arrived home at the same exact moment, pushing and shoving at one another, each trying to get through the front door first.

It started when the front door was flung open with a loud BANG startling me out of my reverie of thoughts. Charles was in the front, and Sally-Mae was pushing at him, trying to sneakily slide under his arm and rush through the doorway first. He however placed both arms downward, bumping her head as he did so, and held onto the door frame, as to make sure the other two remained outside.

"No! I want to be the first to greet them! Would you stop pushing- OW! Sally! That was my foot!" Charles shouted angrily.

"Excuse me. Excuse me please! MOVE!" Rosalinda shouted from somewhere near the back of the line. I saw her slender arm grab Sally-Mae's and yank her out of the way roughly, so Sally was now at the back.

"Rosa! What the hell?" Sally cried "I deserve to see them first! Way more than you or Charles!"

"Yeah? Well I'm the oldest one here, and by the way, I think you two really need to learn how to respect your superiors! Now move!" Rosa yelled.

Charles wouldn't budge, still holding onto the door frame for support, not allowing Rosa through either.

I knew that I should say or even do something, but it was unbelievably amusing to watch my fully grown children acting so childish about greeting one of their siblings.

Out of nowhere it seemed, and in a desperate attempt to get inside the house, Rosa suddenly leapt onto Charles' back, locking her arms around his neck.

Charles looked shocked, and his immediate reaction was to not let Rosa fall, (even though she probably wouldn't fall, as she had her arms secured around his neck) but he was so startled by her actions that he let go of the door frame, and grabbed Rosa's legs.

It appeared that Rosa however had leapt onto his back with so much force that as soon as he let go of the frame to grab a hold of her, he toppled into the house, falling onto his stomach, Rosa still perched on his back.

"Aha!" Rosa exclaimed triumphantly as she scrambled off her brothers back and dashed towards the sitting room.

Sally-Mae also raced through the door, and towards the sitting room, not even bothering to give her twin laying face down on the cold linoleum floor a second glance.

"Charles! Are you all right?" I called to him, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Great!" He replied, his face still pressed into the floor. His reply came out rather muffled.

"Where are Jack and Lillian?" Rosa asked me as she glanced about the room.

"There not here yet darling, their due to arrive home any moment now though." I replied.

Charles gave a loud groan from where he still lay on the floor face first. "You mean, Rosa just nearly killed me for absolutely no reason?" He asked wearily, finally rolling over onto his back, but still not getting up off of the floor.

"Charles? Why are you laying on the floor? Are you all right?" Sally-Mae questioned her twin. Now that it was apparent to her Jack and Lillian weren't home yet, she finally seemed to take notice of her brother lying limply on the kitchen floor. An expression of concern flickered across her face as she walked over to him brusquely.

"I'm excellent. Thanks for taking notice." Charles replied sarcastically.

I couldn't suppress my laughter this time.

Sally grabbed hold of both of Charles' hands and pulled him back onto his feet.

"It's not funny mum! I was nearly murdered by my own sister!" Charles exclaimed crossly.

Rosalinda joined in with my laughter. "Don't be such a girl Charlie! It wasn't that big of a fall."

Charles just glared at her in response.

"Okay, I'm sorry! I was just excited and in such a hurry I didn't realise what I was doing at the time. I just really wanted inside and you were blocking the doorway! Can you blame me?" Rosa said.

"Yes, I fully blame you. You're lucky I'm not more seriously injured." Charles growled.

I decided that it was time for me to step in, before they really did murder each other.

"Children, stop arguing! That's quite enough!" I said loudly.

"Yes, that IS quite enough!"

I heard a new voice call.

Everyone whipped their heads in the direction of the doorway, which had been left open. Both Jack and Lillian stood there, grinning broadly.

The first thing I noticed was that Lillian, who was always so petite in stature, and skinny, now seemed to have gotten well rounded, particularly right in the middle.

I suddenly realised why, and both Sally and Rosa seemed to notice too. They both gapped at her.

"Lillian! You're pregnant?" Rosa screeched excitedly.

Lillian's broad grin widened even more, and her celery green eyes sparkled as she nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Big thanks to TwilightLove100 & MirrorFlower and DarkWind for your reviews! I love reviews, so remember once you've read to review! Reviews make me extremely happy! :D Hope you guys are all liking the story so far, give me your opinions and feedback! Constructive critism is accepted too, and if you have a question or anything i'm more than willing to PM you and answer it! :) 12 more chapters to be posted after this one, 6 of which i still have to write. Here's Chapter 18! xx**

Chapter 18 Arrangements

I couldn't believe it! I was going to be a grandmother! I was going to have a grandchild, a grandson, or granddaughter! This was unbelievable news! Unbelievable amazing news!

"Oh my god! Jack, Lillian, congratulations! This is unbelievable!" I exclaimed with pure joy, accidentally knocking over a vase off of the mantle as I flailed my arms about with excitement. I quickly picked it up, and then raced over to embrace them both.

"Thank you so much Rose." Lillian said to me as she hugged me back. "We couldn't be more delighted."

"I'm going to be an Aunt!" Rosa yelled as she too ran over to hug Lillian.

"As will I! And Susie too!" Sally-Mae cried cheerfully. "And Charles, you're going to be an Uncle!"

Charles smiled weakly, congratulated both of them, and then excused himself to go and get an ice packet from the freezer, for his throbbing head and back. Rosa looked away guiltily as he left the sitting room.

"Hey, where is Susie?" Jack questioned.

"At school. Not to worry, she'll be home soon." I replied.

"So, have you guys thought of any names for the baby yet?" Sally-Mae questioned excitedly.

"How far along are you Lillian?" Rosa asked curiously.

"Any morning sickness yet?" I asked her.

"Whoa, whoa! One question at a time, please!" Jack laughed. "Maybe Lillian should sit down, it's been a rather long journey."

"You're absolutely right Jack, how thoughtless of me!" I said as I took Lillian's hand and led her over to the sofa. "Can I get you anything dear? Food, or perhaps a drink?" I asked once she had taken a seat.

"Oh, no thank you Rose. I'm fine for right now. Quite comfortable." Lillian responded politely with her usual charming smile.

When Susie arrived home from school ten minutes later and heard about the good news, she too was over the moon with happiness at the very prospect of becoming an Aunt.

It turned out that Lillian was already five months into her pregnancy, which did explain why she already appeared to be so round, and everybody was hoping that the next four months would pass by quickly.

That night, Jack met George and Evelynn Pickett. The twins that were Sally-Mae and Charles' significant others. Everyone seemed to get along quite well, and dinner was a peaceful, yet talkative event. The dining room table buzzed with excited conversations about Jack and Lillian's adventures in Europe, and about the baby, as well as everyone else's discussions about what was going on in their lives.

After dinner, essential sleeping arrangements had to be made. Jack and Lillian had not yet found an apartment or house to rent in the city, and did not yet have anywhere to stay.

"Well, perhaps I'll go fetch the phonebook, and look up the nearest motel. Give them a ring, and see if they have any rooms available." Jack announced as he pushed his chair away from the dining room table and stood up.

I gazed up at him and raised my eyebrows. "Nonsense! You two can stay here for a few nights, at least until you find your own apartment." I told them.

"Really? Thank you so much, again Rose. We would greatly appreciate that." Lillian said to me, beaming.

"Not a problem, not a problem at all dear." I said to her, returning the kind smile.

"But mum, there won't be enough room. At least not tonight, not if George and Evelynn are staying." Jack stated reasonably.

I thought about this for a moment, and realised that he was right. If they were staying, all of the rooms would be full, and Susie would have to sleep on the sofa. There would be no more room for Jack and Lillian, unless they slept on the floor, and I would definitely not have that.

"Hmm, this does pose a small problem." I reluctantly admitted.

"Mum, I can go to Evelynn's home tonight, and then Jack and Lillian can sleep in my bedroom. There's still two beds in there." Charles spoke up.

"Are you sure Charles?" I asked him uncertainly. "I'm sure we could figure out some other sort of arrangement." I said slowly.

"I'm sure mum, it's fine. I mean, if that's all right with you Ev?" Charles asked Evelynn.

"Of course, that is quite all right. Me and George don't live with our parents any more, we've been renting apartments, in the same complex of course, ever since we became of age. So there's no need for me to ask anyone else's permission." Evelynn explained with a sweet smile upon her face.

Evelynn Pickett, like Lillian, was also very pretty. She was tall and model like, with light blonde hair and dark blue sapphire eyes. Her blonde hair hung loosely and came down just passed her shoulders. She had not bothered to put it up into an elegant hairdo for dinner. She was wearing a lilac airy short sleeved dress that came up just above the knees, showing off her long legs.

For a brief moment, I wondered idly why she was dressed this way at dinner. Then I suddenly remember that this was nearly the 1950's and that society had completely changed since I was her age. Women were no longer required to wear corsets, they hadn't been for quite a long time now. They were no longer required to do something with their hair every single day. They could let it hang freely now, and go out in public looking that way if they so desired. They were also no longer required to dress in elegant ball and evening gowns for a simple dinner party, and we could even apply our make up and do our hair out in the public eye if we chose to do so. Heck, we had even aquired by this day and age all of the same rights as men had. We could work, and vote. It was absolutely different from when i was growing up.

Sometimes, I wished that I myself had grown up in this time period, it would have made things a tad simpler, there is no doubt.

"Mum, is that all right then?" Charles' voice broke though my thoughts and snapped me back into reality.

"Yes, that will be fine." I replied, nodding politely at Evelynn. She broke into a dazzling smile, which I returned.

"So Susie, you'll have to sleep on the sofa, or with mum in her bedroom." Sally-Mae said to Susie.

"What? Why do I have to!" Susie whined loudly. Everyone chuckled.

"Because, George will be staying in our bedroom with me, and he'll need a place to sleep. Won't he." Sally-Mae replied, somewhat coldly.

"Why can't you two just sleep in the sitting room?" Susie argued.

"We only have one sofa Susie. And I am most definitely not sleeping on the ground. Nor is George." Sally-Mae told her, in a tone of voice that pretty much closed the discussion.

Susie wasn't ready to give up though. She continued to argue in an attempt to exercise her right to sleep in her own bed.

"There's a sofa AND a loveseat. One of you can sleep on that." Susie replied hotly.

"No. The loveseat is unbelievably uncomfortable. It's almost worse than the floor. Plus it's so small that neither of us would fit on it. But it's the perfect size for you, as you're so short. There's even more reason for you to sleep in the sitting room." Sally-Mae shot back.

Susie opened up her mouth to argue the matter even further, but I cut her off.

"Susie, you will be sleeping on the sofa tonight. George will be staying in your and Sally's bedroom. End of discussion." I stated loudly, putting an abrupt end to the twos argument.

Sally-Mae smiled widely with satisfaction, she looked very pleased with herself indeed. Susie however, sulked for the rest of the evening.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Special thanks to the following: Hayleee DiCaprioo , MirrorFlower and DarkWind , WatsWithUrGraceFace , and NikoleBouchard for your amazing reviews! I really do appreciate them. :) Here is Chapter 19. I've been really busy studying for exams, but school will be done soon and then the updates will become much more frequent! Enjoy, and please remember reviews are greatly appreciated! :) xx**

Chapter 19 My First Grandchild

Lillian's due date was approaching very quickly, to the delight of all of us. It had been 3 months already since we had first discovered that she was pregnant. In approximately 4 weeks, I would be a grandmother, she a mother, and my first born son a father.

Jack and Lillian had found themselves an apartment only a week after that dinner 3 months ago in May, and had been living comfortably there ever since. It was located only a few blocks away from our own home, and I visited them regularly.

I had still not met Rosalinda's boyfriend Nathan, nor had I discovered his last name. But according to Rosa, they were getting fairly serious, and I knew that if they were to end up engaged I would meet him eventually. I just had to be patient. Which was proving to be more difficult for me as time progressed.

Charles and Sally-Mae had recently celebrated their 20th birthday just a month earlier, and Charles had decided to move in with Evelynn into her apartment. They weren't engaged yet, but I could see that coming in the very near future.

Sally-Mae however was still living at home, all though George had asked her to move in with him around the same time Evelynn had asked Charles, she had politely declined the offer, saying that she was not quite ready to leave home yet, and he had understood her decision.

Sally was beginning to miss her identical twin and best friend around the house though. When she confessed this to me, I reminded her that when she did feel the time was right to move in with George into his apartment she would be in the same complex as Charles and Evelynn, and she seemed to take great comfort from that thought.

On this beautiful Sunday morning, Rosa stormed into the kitchen seeming rather cross.

I looked up at her from the batch of brownies I had been preparing to put into the oven.

"What seems to be the issue darling?" I asked her with genuine concern.

"I feel like such a loser. My little brother moved out of the house before me! I bet anything he'll be engaged before I am too. I feel pathetic!" Rosa complained to me loudly.

"You are not pathetic Rosa." I told her seriously as I slipped the brownies into the oven.

"Well, Nathan has his own place. It's sort of a bachelor pad, here in the city of course. Not very far away actually, and I was wondering if I could, you know… move in with him?" Rosa said with exaggerated innocence, and an angelic smile upon her face.

I raised an eyebrow incredulously at her, and an expression of utter disbelief appeared on my own face. "Oh no! You are most definitely not moving in with this Nathan character!" I exclaimed.

If my face didn't portray my disbelief clearly enough, my voice definitely did. It rang with it.

"What? Why not!" Rosa shouted, her mint green eyes flashing angrily.

"Okay, reason number one; I have no idea how old he is." I said, beginning to list off reasons for her. "Reason number two; I know absolutely nothing about him. Reason number three; I've never even seen him, or explicitly met him."

Rosalinda opened her mouth to try to respond, but I cut her off before she could get so much as a word out.

"Reason number four; you have failed to introduce him to me, or even any other member of this family. And finally, reason number five; I do not even know his last name!" I exclaimed. "Do you?" I added, somewhat harshly.

"Of course I do!" Rosa snapped back defensively.

"Well then, why on earth is it such a big deal for you to tell me? I don't understand!" I replied in frustration.

She was about to answer me, but this time the phone rang cutting her off, and I dashed to the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello, Calvert residence." I answered breathlessly.

"Mum, it's time. Me and Lillian are at the hospital right now. She's gone into labour!" Jack's voice told me. He sounded both excited, and unbelievably nervous.

"Oh my Lord! I'll get everyone rounded up, and we'll be there as soon as we can!" I yelled excitedly before slamming the phone back onto the wall.

"Rosa! Telephone Charles and Evelynn right now! Tell them that Lillian's about to have the baby, and to meet us at the hospital!" I shouted at her as I nearly sprinted down the narrow hall to get Sally-Mae and Susie.

"Lillian's having the baby now? Oh my god!" Rosa shrieked shrilly with nothing but pure excitement and enthusiasm, and our argument about Nathan was quickly forgotten.

20 minutes later, we all arrived at the hospital, if you could call it that. Technology had come a long way since 1912 that was for sure, but it seemed unbelievably small for an emergency facility.

"How are you doing Lillian?" I questioned her uncertainly.

"Quite good actually. I'm still only in the 'early' stages, not to painful yet." She joked good naturedly, even cracking a small smile. Even in labour, she still looked amazing. I wondered if i had ever looked that good when about to give birth to one of my children. I'm going to guess i probably didn't.

"That's wonderful!" I replied with an enthusiastic smile. She giggled.

As it turned out, there was much to many people crowding into her small room, and the majority of us were kicked out by the nurse, forced to wait in the even more cramped waiting area. Jack was the only one allowed to stay with Lillian of course. However, he came out a few moments after we had all been kicked out.

"Does anybody have anything I could store water in by chance?" He asked " Lilly's completely parched. I'm supposed to keep her hydrated" he explained quickly, seeing the confused looks on our faces.

I of course retrieved a small Styrofoam cup and handed it to him willingly.

"So, are you nervous?" I asked my son curiously.

"Of course I am! Well, I mean… I'm going to be a father. I'm just… I'm still having a bit of trouble picturing myself as a father figure. I honestly don't know if I'll be any good at it. You know? Being a father, and the whole parenting thing…" Jack confided in me. His blue eyes shone with excitement, joy, uncertainty, concern, and desperation.

I wasn't sure how he could feel so many things at one time, I though he was going to explode. Even I wasn't feeling that many emotions, and i thought i was going to explode myself!

"Honey believe me, every first time parent feels this way, and goes through that doubt. I know I did when I discovered I was pregnant with you, when I was first having you." I told him in a soft comforting voice, reassuringly.

He looked as though he felt slightly better. "Thanks mum" he said and quickly kissed me on the cheek. "I'd better get back in there." He said with a weak smile.

"Yes, you'd better. Be sure to come back out and inform the family once the baby arrives, I can't wait to meet my first grandchild!" I told him excitedly.

Then he was gone, back into the room Lillian was occupying.

0000

We seemed to wait for days. Everyone was becoming rather restless, and Susie just couldn't manage to sit still any longer. The small cramped waiting area was beginning to get rather hot and stuffy, with so many people in it. Everyone of Jack's family members, plus significant others. (With the exception of Nathan, but Rosa had informed me that he would be joining our large party a little later, and everyone would get to meet him then.)

I was starting to feel very claustrophobic, and I felt the need to get out of the room. I decided to go outside for a bit of fresh air.

The evening air was cool and crisp, and a gentle wind was blowing, fanning my long hair out behind me. I was glad I had decided to leave my hair loose when we had first left the house to come here. I was sure that if I had bothered to pin it up it would have been giving me a dreadful headache by now.

The gentle cool breeze blew a bit stronger, and it felt good after being stuck inside that unbelievably hot stuffy room. It cooled my skin and dried the sticky perspiration from my face.

I knew that I couldn't stay out here for long, I had to go back inside and await the news that I had a grandchild. I was trying hard to be patient, but it was closing in on 36 hours, and there was still no baby!

I sighed to myself as I made my way back into the dreadfully small room. No sooner had I arrived back when Jack burst into the waiting room looking excited and a bit dazed.

"Lillian, she's had the baby! I'm a father, I'm a father…" Jack trailed off, looking around at all of us.

The tiny room filled with loud whoops and hollers, and congratulations from everybody.

"Well, come on then! Would you like to meet her?" Jack asked us excitedly.

We all nodded vigorously and leapt to our feet, each one of us just eager to be getting out of this room and into the slightly larger one Lillian was occupying. A change of location would without a doubt be a relief to all, at least for a little while.

Suddenly i realised something very crucial, had Jack said her? A granddaughter? My first grandchild was a little girl. I had a granddaughter!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Big thanks to the following for their reviews! MirrorFlower and DarkWind , SapphireEyes06 , EternalRandomChick , Hayleee DiCaprioo , League Girl , and NikoleBouchard . I always appreciate reviews, so remember to leave one with your opinion! Also, it had been pointed out that I have made many mistakes throughout the course of this story, particularly with the ages of the children and Rose. As time went on and i continued writing chapters, i began to forget what years they had all been born, and what months, so its all been kind of guess work. I haven't really looked back at the chapters with that information to make it exact, so I apologise for that. Anyway, here's chapter 20, let me know if you like! :)**

Chapter 20 Marie Mae Jacqueline Dawson

She was undeniably the most beautiful little baby I had ever set my eyes on, (other than my own children of course.) She was extremely tiny, and rather pink but still, she was so beautiful.

She was crying, and crying, crying as if she would never stop, crying as her tiny lungs worked hard to get her air supply. Lillian was crying too. She was very emotional, and I was guessing it was due to her hormone levels.

Lillian held her teeny little baby in her arms, and Jack sat on the rickety old bed next to her with his arm around them both. Lillian, and his new born daughter. A few tears fell from his eyes, and he used his right hand to wipe them away quickly, embarrassed.

"Jack?"

He looked up at me.

"You don't need to feel embarrassed, and you don't need to hide your tears." I told him, my own voice filled with emotion. I was letting mine flow freely down my face.

Tears of joy of course, pure joy. I believe that this was a new level of happiness for me. I was a grandmother! I had a little beautiful precious granddaughter, and this was one more step in my promise to my Jack fulfilled, and one step closer to seeing my gorgeous angel again.

Jack smiled at me, and nodded. He followed my example, and also let his tears flow freely.

Rosa, Sally, and Susie were also crying, so was Evelynn. The men, Charles and George simply looked at the baby girl with tender expressions on their faces, and held their ladies close. It truly was a perfect moment.

After a few moments of silence and weeping, I decided to ask Jack and Lillian the question that every person in this room had to be dying to know. I know I was, but I had wanted the precious moment of holding their newborn child for the first time to last a bit longer, so I managed to restrain myself for a few more seconds.

Finally, I couldn't refrain myself any longer. "Jack, Lillian?"

They both glanced up at me, a tad unwillingly from the petite pink baby cradled in Lillian's arms.

"Yes Rose?" Lillian was the one who spoke.

"Do you have a name yet for this beautiful bundle of joy?" I inquired.

"As a matter of fact, we do." Lillian replied flashing her white teeth in a wide smile. "Would you like to tell your family what we have decided to name her?" Lillian asked Jack.

"Absolutely." He replied grinning.

"Her name is Marie. Marie Mae Jacqueline Dawson." Jack stated.

A huge grin broke out across my face. "Jack, that's amazing! Only you would think to name her like this, such a kind gesture! You are a wonderful, wonderful son, and brother." I told him, with pure pride.

"Uh, mum? I don't understand what you're going on about, it's just a name. Just a first, middle, and last name. What's the big deal?" Sally spoke up, looking honestly perplexed at my reaction to her nieces name.

Rosa looked rather confused too. But then suddenly, I saw comprehension dawn in her eyes and upon her face, and she at last understood. She grinned happily.

Susie and Charles however were with Sally, they murmured in agreement to what she had said, and looked completely out to lunch. I decided that I had better explain.

"Sally, Jack and Lillian have decided to name their baby girl after each one of his siblings, apart from Charles, because Charles is not a girl." I began. "They gave her a name, taken from each of you girls."

Sally and Susie stilled looked slightly puzzled, so I continued to explain in such a way that they had to understand.

"Their baby's first name is Marie, which is a name that they took from Rosa. 'Rosalinda MARIE Calvert.'" I began again. "The first part of Marie's middle name is Mae, which they took from you Sally. 'Sally-MAE Calvert.' And finally, the second part of her middle name is Jacqueline, which they took from Susie. 'Susie JACQUELINE Calvert.'" I explained to them. "You see? They named their baby after each of you." I said cheerfully.

Now that Sally and Susie understood, they both looked absolutely ecstatic.

"Jack, Lillian! That's so sweet!" Susie exclaimed joyfully, tears forming in her dark blue eyes as she went over to give Lillian a huge hug. Lillian hugged her back tightly.

"The inspiration to name her after you all literally just struck me a few moments ago, and Lillian instantly agreed that it was a splendid idea." Jack explained, grinning rather sheepishly at us.

He suddenly threw an apologetic glance at Charles, realising that he had not used any of his names, and had left his brother out.

Charles smirked at Jack. "It's all right Jack. I wouldn't want my niece to have a boys name after all. Once you have a son though, I'll be looking for one of my names in his somewhere." He said, with a twinkle in his hazel eyes.

Jack laughed loudly, "of course Charles. We will without a doubt." Jack reassured, walking over and giving Charles a brotherly hug, which Charles returned.

At that moment, and out of no where it seemed, the door to this small room flew open and made a rather loud noise as it hit the wall.

"I'm terribly sorry I'm late! Have I missed it?" Said a male voice urgently, a voice that I didn't recognise.

I turned towards the doorway and my eyes came to rest on a rather handsome young man, who looked about 23 years of age. He had dark chestnut brown hair, which was gelled back in a rather fancy manner, he had dark hazel eyes that matched his dark hair, and was wearing dress pants with a plain white shirt and simple black tie. He seemed slightly overdressed for an occasion such as this. He was also tall and slender, yet with a muscular build.

I suddenly got an overwhelming feeling of déjà vu. Like I had seen this man before, like I had met this man before, as if I had been with this man before… No! That was ludicrous. How could I have been? I was nearly 30 years this mans senior, I could never have been with him. The very idea was absolutely preposterous! What a silly thing to think. But yet, there was some kind of certain familiarity about this young man. Almost like I did know him.

Even his tone of voice, the level of it, and the slight snooty English accent with which he spoke was familiar. It was a sort of drawl, and like a man of great wealth would talk.

I stared into his dark hazel eyes, unblinkingly, determined to figure out this mystery. Who on earth did this man remind me of! Why couldn't I think of the name? It was right there! Right there on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't seem to force it to roll off. It was starting to drive me slightly insane.

The room around me was silent as everyone took in this strangers appearance. I couldn't see anyone else's reaction to his presence though, because I couldn't force myself to turn away from the man himself. I continued to gaze into his dark eyes, racking my brain again and again for the name.

What was the bloody name I was looking for! It was irritating me to no end.

The man stared back into my eyes, with a puzzled look in his own. His face held an expression of slight unease as the silence became longer, and I still didn't break my intense gaze.

Finally, Rosalinda spoke from somewhere behind me. Her loud voice shattered the silence loudly, but I didn't even flinch, and I still didn't look away from the man. I couldn't!

The question that had begun to drive me slightly batty was finally answered with the ten words that she spoke, and my intense thoughts were broken immediately. My previous irritability was replaced with shock and comprehension.

"Everyone, this is Nathan. Nathan… Hockley. Nathan Hockley the Second."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Big thank you's again to MirrorFlower and DarkWind , SapphireEyes06 , EternalRandomChick , League Girl , and Hayleee DiCaprioo for your reviews! They always make my day. :) Yes, Nathan is a Hockley! Who knew? Haha :) This chapter will explain all of your questions as to if he is like his father Cal or not, i know you're all on the edge of your seats wondering. :P So, here is chapter 21, and please remember to review! xx**

Chapter 21 The True Identity of Rosa's Nathan

Nathan Hockley The Second! That was it! Finally, my brain comprehended why this young man looked so terribly familiar. He resembled his late father, almost exactly. Every feauture of this young man reminded me of Caledon, just slightly younger than his father had been when he had been my fiancé and we had sailed on 'Titanic'.

There was one very noticeable difference however, Nathan's eyes, his dark hazel eyes were Cal's, but at the same time, they weren't. For they weren't cold, they didn't stare coldly into your very soul, they were warm, and they twinkled brightly as his gentle smile reached them.

Nathan held his hand out to me, and I placed mine in his tenderly, still slightly unsure of if I should trust this young man whose father had tried desperately to take my true love away from me, and had abused me severely. He gripped my hand firmly, but gently.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Calvert." He greeted me with that soft warm smile.

It was so odd, it was as though I was looking at Cal, but instead of seeing those cold eyes and that cold stare, and dreadful fake personality, I was seeing that he was actually a kind, gentle, genuine person. It stumped me, and I lost my words momentarily.

Nathan's voice was soft and kind. It seemed that my worries and my trust issues were all for nothing, and they suddenly disappeared as quickly as they had come. This young man Nathan Hockley The Second was quite obviously nothing at all like Cal. Even though their facial features, structure, build, clothing, and elegant manner in which he spoke was almost identical, their personalities and eyes, and even smile were nothing alike. And although these differences were miniscule and subtle, these differences were what set father and son apart. I trusted him with my daughter.

Rosalinda and Nathan had already been seeing each other for over one year after all, and I knew that if he had shown Rosalinda any part of his father which was the man I had known, she would have never insisted upon staying with him for this long. For there was nobody forcing her to be with him. Unlike my own situation had been.

"Hello, thank you. It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Hockley." I finally managed to find my tongue, and greeted him back in a very polite manner.

He smiled at me, and chuckled somewhat nervously. "Please, call me Nathan." He said.

A thought suddenly struck me, and I immediately wondered if Rosa had told him my story. If she had told him that I had once upon a time so long ago been engaged and was supposed to wed to his father.

"All right, Nathan. You may call me Rose, if you would like to." I told him, cracking a smile myself.

"Sure thing, Rose." He said with another slightly nervous laugh.

He must have known. I looked at Rosa quizzically. She looked back, but didn't show me any obvious sign that she had in fact told him my story, or what an unimaginable bastard his father had been.

As Nathan went around the small room introducing himself, and being introduced to the rest of the family, and the new baby Marie, I wandered over to where Rosa was standing inconspicuously, and pulled her just outside of the room. I wanted a private word with her, away from the listening ears of everyone else.

"Rosa," I began slowly "is this the reason that you were so hesitant to mention Nathan's last name? Is this the reason that you waited over a year to introduce him to us?" I questioned.

Rosalinda nodded her head, her eyes were fearful, and she looked honestly afraid of what my reaction was going to be. Right now, I was calm, and I think that is what scared her the most. I think she believed that my calmness about the situation was simply an act, and that I was going to blow my top, and start screaming at her at any moment.

However, my calmness about the situation was most definitely not a façade, it was truthful. I felt absolutely comfortable now, with my daughter being with Cal's son. For after a mere matter of seconds, any old fool could see that he was nothing like Cal. At least, not personality wise.

Understanding struck me then, hard. As if I had been hit by a bus. Another reason why she looked so fearful at the present moment. "You think that I'm going to stop you from seeing him. Forbid you from seeing him ever again. Because he's a Hockley."

"Yes mum. I was afraid that you were going to ban me from seeing him ever again. That's why I waited so long to introduce him. I still think you're going to forbid me from seeing him now. I still think it was too soon. I can't quite tell what you're thinking right now, but I know it can't be good. I remember how you told me how awful Cal had been to you, and I was afraid, well I still am, that you will be blinded by your hatred towards Nathan's father. And that you won't even give him the chance to prove himself as a decent human being." She told me very seriously.

I didn't say anything in response, just looked at her. Why would she still think now that I had met him that I would still be ignorant, and blinded by hatred? I saw that he was a decent human being. He had proved that much to me in just seconds of meeting him.

"But you do see, you see that he's a decent human being, don't you?" Rosa asked me eagerly, and uncertainly. "You do see that he is nothing like his father, Cal. Despite appearance. Right?"

I laughed. "Yes Rosa! I do see that he is nothing like Caledon Hockley. It seems that Nathan doesn't even have a manipulative bone in his body. He's very, very different from the rest of the Hockley family. Are you positive he is one?" I joked.

Rosa giggled. "Yes, I'm sure. All though, I do think that he got all of his personality from his mothers side of the family, and his looks only from his father's side." She replied light heartedly, all traces of fear gone from her expression.

"Well that would make much more sense." I said, laughing loudly.

"It would, wouldn't it? It's only my theory of course, but I can't help but feel that there must be some truth to it." Rosa replied thoughtfully.

"Well, you can relax now darling. You have my blessing. Nathan Hockley The Second is quite a suitable candidate for a husband." I told her, with a wink.

Rosa beamed at me in response, hey green eyes shining with pure joy. "Thank you so, so, so, so much mum! That means the world to me! So, can I move in with him now?" She questioned me.

"Of course darling. For now I have met him, and you have my stamp of approval." I said happily.

At this response, she beamed even brighter, if that was possible. She then hugged me tightly, and kissed both of my cheeks. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed joyfully.

I looked at her and smiled widely. "Come on, lets go back inside and see for ourselves just how well everyone else is getting along with Mr. Nathan Hockley the Second." I said, laughing slightly.

"Yes, lets." Rosa agreed, smiling cheekily.

As we entered the room again, I saw that no one seemed to have noticed our absence. Everybody was clustered together in small groups talking excitedly. It seemed that Nathan had struck up a conversation with Jack in the corner of the room, next to Lillian's bed. Lillian was cuddling Marie in her arms, while staring at Jack and Nathan in awe, listening to their conversation.

I caught a bit of it, and realised that they were talking about how they had each met their other half's. Jack telling Nathan how he had met Lillian, and Nathan telling Jack how he had met Rosalinda. They were talking effortlessly, as if they had known each other for years, rather than just minutes, and as if they were best friends.

As the day wore on, I noticed that not one person could resist Nathan's quirky personality, and genuine charm. He was just so likeable, just like Cal had been. But again, there was quite an obvious difference. Cal had merely bought peoples acceptance with his money, which Nathan clearly wasn't doing to us. Cal also had only acted genuine, but he wasn't that way at all, and I was the only one who had seemed to notice that Cal's 'genuine' behaviour never reached his eyes. It was apparent that Nathan's did though. He was so honest, kind, and sincere.

Rosalinda had picked a good man, and if she had had no choice but to pick a Hockley, I was very glad that she had chosen this one.

All too soon it seemed, Lillian was checked over by the doctor, and was told that she was ready to go home.

Everybody said their goodbyes once again, and went their separate ways. Jack and Lillian, and baby Marie back to their new apartment, promising that they would come and visit me tomorrow of course.

Charles and Evelynn departed for their apartment also, and Sally-Mae was going back to George's, only for the night.

Susie was coming back home with me of course, and so was Rosa, but only to pack all of her things. She would be moving in with Nathan tomorrow morning.

All though I was very happy for all of my children, I couldn't help but feel slightly depressed at the fact that I would soon be all alone in our house, a house that the whole family had once inhabited.

The future looked fairly bleak and lonesome for myself, and I certainly did not hold any high hopes, or expectations for it.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Much thanks to** **MirrorFlower and DarkWind , SodapopGirl17 , EternalRandomChick , and Susan Viktorija for your reviews! :) EternalRandomChick , i actually did think about making Nathan just like Cal, right down to his core, but then i though why would Rosa stay with him if he was like that? So i made Nathan a good guy. :P I'm glad i got such positive responses with the whole relationship between Nathan Hockley and Rosa. :) Now, I skipped ahead a few years for this chapter, Marie Dawson was born in 1948, and that was when we met Nathan, it's now 1953. I hope you're all okay with that :P Let me know what you think! It's a pretty short chapter, pretty much just an information chapter, not to much details, the next one will be better though, i promise! Read and review! xx**

Chapter 22 Into the Future

Time is an unbelievably funny concept. It's strange how quickly, or how slowly it progresses, depending on the situation you are in.

It's 1953. Every single on of my children have left the nest by now. Jack is 27, Lillian is 26, and their little baby Marie, isn't quite such a little baby anymore. In fact, she's already been in school for over a year. She had just turned six, and she is still the most extraordinary, beautiful little girl I have ever set my eyes on.

Jack and Lillian have also had two more children, one of them was born just 2 years after Marie, and the other was born only one year ago in 1952. Much to Charles' disappointment, they were both girls. His name has yet to be used. They named the girls Cynthia, and Margaret. Cynthia is now 4, and Margaret has just turned 1.

Marie looks more like Jack, she has his blonde hair, and his bright blue eye, and rosy little cheeks. Like I said before, she is extraordinarily beautiful. When Marie was just learning to talk, her first words were obviously 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' but the third word she ever uttered was 'Nana' and i was extremely touched, and pleased about this. I had spent a lot of time with Marie, and we had a great relationship when she was just a toddler, and even now. I feel extremely priviledged to have a granddaughter as lovely as Marie.

Cynthia on the other hand, she looks just like Lillian. She's got her mummy's bright celery green eyes, and light brown hair that tumbles down her back in waves. She's a gorgeous little girl, and Cynthia and I also have a good relationship.

Even though Marie was my first born grandchild, there is absolutely no way i can favour Marie above the rest. My grandchildren will all be treated equally, with me spoiling and loving them all the same amount.

Margaret seems to be a perfect mixture of both Jack, and Lillian. She had big beautiful green/blue eyes, and little wisps of dark blonde hair on her small , they're all absolutely gorgeous children! I can't wait until they get a little bit older, I would like to see who they turn out more like.

My oldest daughter Rosalinda, she got engaged to Nathan Hockley the Second, just a year after they had moved in together, in the year 1948. They're still engaged, but Rosalinda has recently sprung the news on us all that she is expecting, and about 2 months along. The date is set now, and they will be having the wedding ceremony in late August. It is now July 22nd.

That same year, in 1948, Sally-Mae made the decision that she was finally ready to move in with George Pickett. They have been living together ever since, and I expect that they will be engaged very, very shortly.

My youngest son, Charles married Evelynn Pickett in the year 1951, just two years ago. Evelynn had been absolutely ecstatic when Charles had popped the question. It had been a simple proposal, but very romantic, and it seemed that Evelynn never tired of telling the magnificent story.

My youngest child, my little girl Susie Calvert is now 21 years of age. She left the house only one year ago, to move in with none other than Sir Edward Smith. I can't say I was to pleased about it, but what could I do? She was of age, and had kept that promise at least. She was the last of my children to leave the nest, and all though as I said I wasn't entirely pleased that she had pursued the relationship with Mr. Smith, I had gotten the chance to meet him before she had moved in with him. He seemed to be so loving towards her, and cared for her so much, (I could just see it in his eyes.) I found that the age difference that seemed so unbelievably wrong years ago when she had gone missing to be with him, suddenly didn't matter quite so much to me anymore. As long as they were happy.

As I had suspected, nothing much happened for me. The years passed by and nothing exciting ever really happened for me. I know I had said that I didn't have very high expectations for the future, but this was a little ridiculous. I was plagued by boredom. How much worse could life possibly get for me? Of course it's not all bad, with my grandchildren and children visiting me once in a while, and hearing all of their exciting news. I guess I've already had that time in my life. That was filled with news and excitement and raising my children. It was time to move on to the next stage of the lifecycle, and let my children have that excitement in their lives now.

It would just be nice if I had someone to move on to the next stages of the lifecycle with. Perhaps my husband, who had fathered these beautful children with me. Or even my Jack Dawson. A woman can dream, can't she?


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Thank you MirrorFlower and DarkWind , HayleeeDiCaprioo , and NikoleBouchard for your reviews! I'm actually very happy that this story has gotten 57 reviews so far, as it's the first fic I began posting, and the first one I ever wrote, so thank you very much and please continue to review and leave your thoughts and feelings on the story! This is chapter 23, and there are only 7 more chapters to be posted after this one! Enjoy!**

Chapter 23 Wedding Preparations

"Mum! Could you please come and help me with my hair?" Rosalinda called to me from the bathroom.

"Of course dear, just give me a moment!" I called back

I made my way from the kitchen to my bedroom and grabbed my jewellery box, which was filled with rings, necklaces, earrings, and bracelets. I also grabbed a small woven basket that was sitting on top of my oak chest of drawers which held all of my hair clips, barrettes, and hair products. I then made my way back to the bathroom where Rosalinda was waiting for me patiently, these items in tow.

"Thanks for helping me prepare for the ceremony mum, I just want everything to be perfect, and I want to look beautiful for Nathan." Rosa said to me, a hint of anxiety in her voice.

"It's not a problem, not at all dear." I said. "This is what mothers do, and I am honoured to help you with your hair and make up." I reassured her. "I'm like your own personal stylist." I added cheerfully.

Rosalinda smiled at me, and breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Good, and yes you really are. A much cheaper personal stylist too." She laughed.

"That's right, I am… maybe I should be charging you for this." I said thoughtfully.

Rosa rolled her eyes at me in the bathroom mirror "I really shouldn't give you ideas mum." She muttered, "I bet you would charge way to much!"

"A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do." I laughed as I began the time consuming process of pinning up her hair.

Rosalinda's hair resembles my own immensely. Actually, almost everything about Rosa resembles myself, except for her facial structure. That one was pretty much all my husband, Charles. She inherited my red hair, my height, my mint green eyes, and most importantly my attitude. My passion, and my fieriness.

It took hours to get Rosa's hair done, but eventually her bright fiery red curls that had been previously loose and cascading down her back was up in an extremely elegant bridal do. She watched me in the mirror the whole time, 'oohing' and 'ahhing' at my wonderful hairstyling skills.

"All right, I'm all finished." I finally announced with pride, stepping back slightly and admiring the job I had done.

Rosa looked closely at her elegant hairdo, and seemed in awe of how beautiful she looked, even without her make up done yet.

"Mum, my hair! It looks amazing!" She exclaimed. "Where the heck did you learn how to do hair like this?" She inquired, turning to face me and narrowing her eyes in suspicion teasingly.

"Years and years of practice." I replied simply. "I'm not a young lady anymore, and with age comes experience, and expertise."

Rosa looked at me blankly. "But mum, you're only 57. That's not _that_ old. Now 97, that's old!"

I stared at her in mock horror. "57! I thought I was merely 45. Where have the years gone?" I asked her with a small amount of seriousness in my voice as I said the last part.

Rosa laughed "I don't know mum, I really couldn't tell you. I can't believe I'm already 26 myself."

"Me either. You children grew up so fast." I confessed, as we both stood looking in the mirror at our aging reflections. Rosalinda's miniscule baby bump was noticeable now beneath her day wear.

There was a moment of silence between us as we realised how much time had truly passed.

"Well, shall we do your make up now? And then dress you in your beautiful wedding gown?" I finally questioned.

"Yes. Let's do that." She replied, reluctantly turning away from the bathroom mirror.

0000000

She looked absolutely gorgeous. Rosa's hair up in the elegant hairstyle, her pale porcelain skin positively glowed, and her green eyes sparkled with nothing but pure joy. Her wedding gown was long, and elegant along with her hair, and she practically screamed royalty. Apparently Nathan had paid for her gown. She was truly stunning. A beautiful blushing bride.

"How do I look?" She asked me with slight uncertainty as her hand fluttered self consciously to her stomach.

Her small bump was still noticeable beneath the material of this wedding gown, and perhaps she was feeling anxious because she didn't look extremely thin.

"You look positively stunning. Look at you! You're glowing." I exclaimed joyfully.

Rosa giggled, "It's the baby's doing really." She stated cheerfully.

A wide smile spread across my face at her words. "So, are you ready to attend your wedding?"

Rosa picked up her veil and placed it upon her head carefully, as to not mess up her perfect hair. "I'm ready." Suddenly, her expression changed. It flickered from joyful to gloomy, and her lower lip jutted out in a pout. "I wish daddy was here, to give me away." She confessed sadly.

My smile disappeared as well, and I looked at her sympathetically. "I wish that too darling, more than anything. But believe me, he wouldn't miss this ceremony. He will be there in that front row, you know he will. Even if you can't quite see him." I told her, forcing my smile to return. "Besides, you have the next best person right here to give you away, me." I finished, in a slightly stuck up way. Clearly thinking highly of myself.

Rosa burst into a fit of giggles at that comment, and she coudn't seem to stop laughing, all the way to the church.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Thank you too Susan Viktorija , and MirrorFlower and DarkWind for your reviews! Here's chapter 24, please remember to review and leave your opinions, thoughts, or even suggestions. Thank you! xx**

Chapter 24 The Ceremony

Once we pulled up at the church, the sun was already setting, casting a beautiful glow over the vast expansion of land surrounding us. I knew already that this wedding was going to be a magical event.

Rosalinda had finally managed to stop laughing as I pulled the automobile to a halt, and now she just looked extremely nervous. Her breathing was rather abnormal, and to me it seemed that she was on the brink of hyperventilation.

"Rosa?" I called softly. I didn't get a response. She had a far away look in her eyes, it was obvious she was in her own little world, and she hadn't heard me. "Rosa!" I tried once again, still no response just her abnormal breathing, which increased in speed and became somewhat louder. "Rosalinda Marie Calvert!" I yelled, grabbing a hold of her shoulder and shaking it gently to awaken her from her reverie of thoughts. "Snap out of it!"

Rosa's eyes slowly came back into focus and darted to my face, she looked at me panic stricken. "Mum, I can't do this!" She said fearfully.

"Why on earth not?" I asked her in a disbelieving tone. Surely she wasn't going to cancel the wedding after all of the trouble we had just gone through, and the endless hours of getting her ready! "You don't need to worry about a huge crowd, it's only going to be your family and his in attendance." I continued, doing my best to calm her down.

I knew that this had to be what was worrying her, It couldn't be anything else. Big crowds had always scared her, and made her nervous.

"No, I know that," Rosa began "and besides, Nathan's family is only his mother, but that's the problem! You see, I only ever met his mother once, and don't get me wrong she seemed like a delightful woman, but she told me of all of her opinions on the bible and religion. She told me that she despised anyone who had sex before marriage, because that is apparently the most unforgivable sin there is! Once his mother sees me… She'll know that we did this." Rosa explained to me slowly, forcing herself to remain calm, and allowing her words to sink into my brain. "She'll think I'm a whore!" Rosa exclaimed, looking down at her small, yet obvious baby bump. "She'll think that this is the only reason that we are getting married. Not because we love each other." She said, gesturing towards her stomach.

I was silent for a few moments, as I thought very carefully about what Rosa had just told me. It made sense, without a doubt. Of course Cal's widowed wife would be old fashioned and would think this way, we were from the same era after all. But the obvious difference between us was that I was very open minded, and I could accept the fact that Rosa and Nathan had conceived a child before marriage. She on the other hand, probably would not.

"It doesn't matter what Nathan's mother thinks." I told Rosa, finally breaking the silence. "Honestly, it doesn't really matter what anybody thinks."

Rosa looked at me with heavy scepticism.

"What? Don't give me that look, it's the truth darling. As long as you yourself know that you love Nathan, and you know that he loves you, it really doesn't matter what anybody else thinks of you two, at all."

A look of relief washed over Rosa's face, and she gave me a small smile. "Thank you mum. You always seem to know what to say to make me feel better. I love you."

I smiled, "of course I do. It is just one of my many motherly gifts." I replied with slight arrogance.

I then laughed at the annoyed expression on Rosalinda's face, she hated people who were arrogant, or self absorbed. "I love you too honey." I told her as I gave her a peck on the cheek.

She pretended to look disgusted as she wiped away the mark my lipstick had left upon her cheek.

"Oops!" I exclaimed with another small laugh. "Sorry darling!"

The look of utter disgust disappeared from her face and she smiled widely at me. "It's fine mum. Now lets go! I don't want to be late for my own ceremony." She replied excitedly as she pushed her door open and stepped out of the automobile.

"Well, it's not like they can start without you." I joked, "you're kind of important."

We walked quickly inside the church and hid out there for a little while. The ceremony was taking place outside, under the gorgeous sunset. Not everyone was there yet though, so we had to wait a few more minutes.

I poked my head outside to see which seats were already filled, and found that there were only two that were empty. Sally-Mae and George appeared to be running a bit behind schedule.

Everyone else was already in their assigned seats. There was only one row of seats, as it was to be a small ceremony. There were six chairs placed on the right, and six more chairs placed on the left. Separating the one row of chairs was the pathway right down the center, which was the isle that Rosa would be walking down.

On the right hand side of the isle sat Jack and Lillian, with their three little girls. Marie, Cynthia, and Margaret. Nathan's mother also sat on this side of the isle, with handkerchiefs in hand.

On the left hand side sat Susie and Sir Edward Smith, Charles and a very round Evelynn, (who was seven months pregnant) and the two empty seats which were meant to be George and Sally-Mae's.

Nathan was already standing at the alter, looking rather dashing and handsome in his black tux, his hair gelled back in its usual manner, and his dark hazel eyes shining with anticipation as he looked towards the church doors waiting for his beautiful bride Rosalinda to make her appearance. The reverend was standing next to Nathan, with his book open waiting patiently.

There was also a grand piano set up just to the side of the alter, where a woman sat prepared to play the familiar tune of 'Here Comes the Bride' as Rosa walked down the isle.

At that moment Sally-Mae and George came dashing into the scene before me. Sally was huffing and puffing, trying to catch her breath as she and George took their seats next to Charles and Evelynn. I saw Charles mouth moving as he said something to Sally that I could not hear as I was to far away.

Sally's head suddenly whipped around to face me peeking out of the church door. 'Sorry!' She mouthed, with the type of expression that can only be described as 'Oopsie Daisies!' I smiled at her and nodded, letting her know that it was all right. She smiled back sheepishly, and turned back towards the front to face Nathan and the reverend.

I pulled my head back into the church and closed the door quietly. I then turned to face Rosalinda, who was taking deep calming breaths with her eyes closed.

"Rosa, Sally and George have just arrived. Everybody is here now. Are you ready?" I asked her softly.

Rosa took one more breath and slowly opened her eyes. "Yes, I'm ready. I'm ready to become Nathan Hockley the Seconds wife." She replied with a wide smile.

I smiled back. "Well then take my arm, and allow me to escort you down the isle." I said, offering my arm to her. She nodded and took it.

I myself took a deep breath, and then I opened the door loudly.

Everyone looked back towards the church as me and Rosalinda stood in the doorway. Then, the pianist began playing the familiar march, and Rosalinda and I made our way down the isle towards the front.

I heard Nathan's mother 'ooh' and 'ahh' as she watched her beautiful daughter in law make her way towards her son. She didn't even seem to notice Rosa's small baby bump at all, and I heard Rosa sigh with relief as she nodded politely to Nathan's mother.

Once we had reached the altar, I let go of Rosa's arm and gave her another swift kiss on the cheek. She looked at me gratefully, and thanked me once again with her big green eyes. I smiled at her, nodded at Nathan, and then went to find my own seat. Looking around, I suddenly realised that there wasn't one, so I simply went over to two year old Margaret, picked her up, sat down in her seat next to Lillian and placed her on my lap.

"You look positively perfect. Stunning might be a more appropriate word." I heard Nathan murmur to Rosa before the ceremony officially began. She beamed up at him with pure joy and love in her expression.

Then the reverend began. "Do you, Nathan Michael Hockley the second, take Rosalinda Marie Calvert to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, from this day forward, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Nathan answered simply, with a wide grin.

"And do you, Rosalinda Marie Calvert, take Nathan Michael Hockley the second to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, from this day forward, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Rosa announced loudly, with pride and pure joy.

They then exchanged wedding rings as myself and Nathan's mother began to weep and blow our noses into our handkerchiefs.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Rosa and Nathan kissed passionately for a few seconds to our furious applause. When they broke apart, Rosa smiled widely at him as they gazed deeply into each others eyes. Then, she turned her back towards us, and tossed her small bouquet of white roses into our small midst.

Sally-Mae was the one who caught the flowers. She looked at George with shock, and giggle gleefully as he kissed her.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Hey guys, I'm very sorry for the long wait on this update! I've just been really busy with work! Yes, I got a summer job, and I've been working a lot, so sometimes I lose track of how much time has really gone by! Hopefully you're all still reading! Big thank you's to MirrorFlower and DarkWind , Susan Viktorija , Charlie loves socks xD , and Guest for your reviews on chapter 24! :) xx. As I always say, reviews are greatly appreciated, and I welcome constructive critisism! :) So, remember to leave me a review with your opinion on this story! Thank you, and without further delay, here is the long awaited chapter 25! Enjoy!**

Chapter 25 Sally-Mae Pickett & The Issues of Aging

Rosalinda and Nathan had officially been married for two months now. They had married in August, and it was now October. Rosalinda was four months into her pregnancy now, and getting slightly rounder as time progressed. Her worries about Nathan's mother thinking she was a whore for conceiving a child before they had actually been married seemed for nothing now. Her and Nathan had told his mother just days after the wedding event itself, that Rosa had already been pregnant for two months before they were wed, and his mother didn't seem to have a care in the least. She expressed that she was just happy that Nathan had managed to find an amazing girl like Rosalinda, which made me very proud to be Rosa's mother.

They were living in Nathan's mansion, only five blocks away, and things couldn't have been going any better for the pair.

Just a week ago, it was announced that Evelynn had given birth to her and Charles' first child, it was a boy whom they named Fredrick. This was my first born grandson, and I couldn't have been more delighted with this news. He was born on October 12th 1953 at 2:33 in the morning.

Around the same time, it was also announced to the family that Lillian was pregnant yet again with their fourth child, and that she would be giving birth sometime in the early months of the new year.

Charles had grinned broadly when he had heard this, and stated that he hoped it would be a boy this time, so his name could finally be used like Jack had promised when Lillian had given birth to their first child Marie. Everyone found this hilarious, and Jack agreed that he hoped so too, so that Charles would finally get off of his back about it.

I myself secretly longed for them to have a boy also, but for a completely different reason. To carry on the Dawson name.

Today was Thursday, and there was nothing particularly special about it. There never really was anything special about my days anymore.

The house was quiet as I sat by myself in the sitting room on the comfortable sofa, twiddling my thumbs and wondering solemnly what to do with myself to pass the time. Ever since all of my children had left the house to pursue their own lives and children and futures, I was constantly stuck with nothing to keep myself occupied. Other than when they occasionally stopped by, and brought themselves, and my grandchildren along for a short visit.

The house was always eerily silent now, and I ended up turning the small television set more often than not these days, simply for the noise. There was also nobody to clean up after, and no one to cook for, other than myself of course which never took long as I always kept things around the home fairly tidy. My home also suddenly seemed very large to me, without six people constantly running around hectically inside of it.

I turned the television set on, turned the volume up, and began to pace around the sitting room, which eventually ended up including the kitchen as I paced back and forth, waiting and waiting. Waiting for what? I wasn't entirely sure. Waiting for something, anything to happen, waiting to stumble upon anything to do I suppose.

Eventually, without even realising it I was pacing around the entire household. In and out of my children's previous bedrooms, past the bathroom, into my bedroom, and back out to the kitchen and sitting room.

Finally, something made me stop dead in my tracks. I was turning around to exit my bedroom for the umpteenth time and make my way back to the kitchen when I caught my reflection in the circular mirror hanging on my bedroom wall right next to my chest of drawers. I was slightly taken aback by my appearance, I'm not going to lie.

These days, being 57 years old, I tried to avoid looking into a mirror, or even any other reflective surface as much as I possibly could.

I have to say, I didn't look good. Not at all. All though time does heal all wounds, it also ages you severely.

Did I think I was going to stay young and beautiful forever? No, of course not. I most definitely wasn't that naïve. So then, why was I so disturbed by my current state?

My pale porcelain skin that was always so smooth and clear throughout the course of my life was beginning to darken, and show more and more age spots. My entire face was aging, showing off lines and even a fair few wrinkles. My mint green eyes that had once been so bright and alive were now dull. Mind you, that was most likely just because I wasn't very happy at the present moment.

I moved closer to the mirror reluctantly, and began to realise that the closer I got, the worse I seemed to look. Looking this closely, I saw that my face had much more than just a fair few wrinkles, and that I had a few long hairs that seemed to be growing out of my… chin? Just like a young mans! I was absolutely horrified by this aspect, and quickly yanked them out with my fingers.

My hair was worn loose, and I had recently gotten it cut just below the shoulders. Looking closely at the crown of my head, I saw a number of grey hairs protruding out of my fiery red locks, some very long and some short. I nearly cried out in despair. How had I failed to notice this before? This was an absolute nightmare!

I was not taking this situation lightly, not at all. This was one of the utmost inconvenient times for me to notice such a thing, for it was my daughters wedding in only a week!

My second eldest daughter Sally-Mae was to be wed to George Pickett on the 26th of October.

Once she had caught the flowers at Rosalinda's wedding (which was a sign, according to old legend that the person who catches the brides bouquet will be the next to wed) she was ecstatic, and George had proposed to her only 3 weeks later.

She had said yes instantly, and had planned for their wedding to be in late October. The date had been set, and I needed to do something about my ghastly appearance before that day. All though I did know that there was actually very little, if anything at all that I could do about it.

All I could really do at this point and time was take comfort in the fact that if I wasn't standing to terribly close to somebody, they would never be able to notice these things that bothered me so deeply.

I returned to the sitting room grudgingly, dragging my feet, feeling even more depressed than I had before. My appearance was surely a sign that I was almost done keeping my promise to my angel. I took some comfort in that fact as well. But, Jack had told me that I would die an old, old lady warm in my bed and I suddenly started to wonder, was it really almost my time? Was it really only a matter of years before I saw my Jack Dawson on the grandest ship in the world again? Of course, I couldn't be sure.

I mean, how old is old really? I'm 57 now, and yes it seems old to me, but is it really that old? Jack had said old, and I thought I was old, but perhaps I wasn't nearly as old as I already felt.

I shook my head vigorously and tried my best to stop thinking about it, it would only drive me crazy to think to much on it. When it was time, it would be time. I couldn't rush this, there was no possible way too, no matter how much I wanted to. I needed to be patient. But I had had patience my whole life, and it was only natural that in 41 years it had begun to run out.

0000000

It was the day of Sally's wedding, and I had awoken early in the hopes that I could do something to improve my shockingly aging appearance.

Finally, after what seemed to be endless amounts of hair care and make up products, I felt that I looked suitable enough to go out.

I smiled at my reflection in the bathroom mirror, pleased with my work. Perhaps I could be a beautician, or a hairstylist yet.

When I arrived at the church everyone appeared to be present already. I quickly scrambled out of the car and through the church doors, cursing myself and my beauty products silently for making me run so late.

Once again, it was a small ceremony, just family. Ours and George and Evelynn's. Their parents and one younger sister. I had met them once before at Charles and Evelynn's wedding, and I found that they were lovely people. Once again, as their father Charles wasn't here to do so, I escorted Sally-Mae down the isle and gave her away.

It was really a beautiful ceremony. When they had finally been pronounced husband and wife, and had shared that kiss, I suddenly wondered if my late husband Charles was watching. He who had passed away so many years ago now. I wondered where he was now, if he was watching, and if he was proud of all of our children. Our children who had each grown up to be such beautiful, intelligent, genuine people, and a part of society.

Then, another thought struck me. Had Charles ever come across Jack? Had they possibly met? After all, I really didn't know anything about the other side. And what if they had met? What kind of words, and thoughts would possibly be exchanged between the two of them? Would they discuss me? Oh god! That would be terribly awkward!

So many questions ran through my mind. So many dreadful, awkward scenarios. I tried desperately to think of anything else as I departed the church, and started back towards my deserted home.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Hey guys, thank you's to MirrorFlower and DarkWind , and queenofscreams for your reviews on the story. I always enjoy reviews, and they mean a lot, so remember to leave your reviews with your opinion on the story! I know it's been awhile since i've updated again, so without any further delay, he's chapter 26! Enjoy!**

Chapter 26 Roseanne Hockley

It was another pointless afternoon, bumbling around the now seemingly large home. Once again desperately seeking something to do. It was getting so bad, that I was actually considering purposely destroying the house myself, just so I would have something to do to put an end to this boredom.

Perhaps I should consider seeking full time employment again? Maybe not as an actress, but as anything else. Perhaps a beautician, or even a house maid. I had always enjoyed cleaning. These were both options that I could consider.

I lounged on the large sofa in the sitting room, pondering upon what exactly I should do, which profession I should try to enter, when the phone suddenly rang loud and shrill, echoing throughout the silent house. I slowly got up and trudged over to answer it.

"Hello? Calvert residence, Rose speaking."

"Mum? I've got wonderful news!" Sally-Mae squealed over the line.

"Well, don't keep it all to yourself! Do tell." I replied.

Sally took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant!" She announced joyfully.

"Sally! Congratulations! To both you and George!" I cried happily.

"I know! I wanted to tell you in person, but George is working today, and I simply couldn't wait until tomorrow!" Sally explained quickly.

"It's all right darling. Good news is always good, no matter how it's delivered." I reassured her, smiling in spite of my self.

"Good news? Good news! I was under the impression that it was great news!" Sally-Mae scoffed teasingly.

I laughed "of course it is."

"We'll be by for a visit within the next few weeks mum. I miss you, and I love you!"

"I love you too honey, and that would be great." I responded cheerfully.

"Bye mum."

The line went dead. Yet another grandchild! I couldn't believe it. I hoped that I would still be around to greet this new little one into the world. As much as I wanted to see my Jack again and be reunited with him, I suddenly hoped that I would still be here to give away Susie, and to see at least one of her children born. I think that once that had happened, I would feel complete with this life.

I decided to have a little cat nap then, in the hopes that it would help pass another long day.

_Jack stood before me, his back turned towards me looking out at the vast, endless blue of the North Atlantic Ocean. _

_He was hunched over slightly, leaning over the bow railing. The sun was rising, and it painted the sky the most beautiful colors. It was breathtaking. _

_I walked towards him cautiously, my footsteps were loud, and he must have heard them for he turned around to face me then, and a smirk spread across his beautiful face._

"_We'll be docking soon Rose," he paused for a moment "do you still want to get off the ship with me?" Jack asked, with a hint of uncertainty in his voice._

_I couldn't believe he was even asking me this. Why wouldn't I still want to get off the ship with him? _

"_Of course I do!" I exclaimed, rushing towards him and throwing my arms around his neck, locking them in place there. I never wanted to let him go._

_I heard Jack chuckle quietly as he wrapped his arms around me. His embrace felt lovely. "I love you Rose." He whispered in my ear._

_Suddenly, Jack was gone. My arms were locked around nothing, and it appeared that I was embracing thin air. I was alone now. Completely and utterly alone._

_I looked about franticly. "Jack!" I called out to him, but there was no answer, just silence._

_It was dark now, pitch black, and I couldn't see anything. I felt as though I had gone blind. I didn't have the slightest clue where I was anymore, and I didn't know what was going on._

_I felt around in the darkness, but there was nothing. Just nothing._

"_Jack! Jack, please! Answer me! Jack?" I called out into the darkness helplessly. _

_There was no reply, nothing but thick silence that rang in my ears. I continued to call out to Jack desperately, but it proved to be useless. My cries echoed around me, and I gave up as the dark abyss swallowed me whole._

I awoke with a start, my hair damp with sweat and tears leaking out of the corners of my eyes, running down my cheeks silently. I sat up and looked out the sitting room window, it was dark outside. I then glanced to the clock on the wall, it read 10:00 pm.

I was surprised that I had slept for so long. I had settled down on the sofa at around 3:00 pm simply for a short afternoon nap, and instead had ended up sleeping for a good seven hours.

I slowly got to my feet feeling a little bit stiff from sleeping in the same position on the sofa, and strolled over to the television set switching it off.

My stomach growled loudly and I realised I hadn't had dinner. I sauntered into the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator. I was looking in at its contents, trying to figure out what I was in the mood for when the telephone rang.

I nearly jumped out of my own skin at the shrill ring. It startled me, for it was after 10 pm and I never received phone calls this late, nor did I ever expect to.

"Hello?" I answered curiously.

"Mrs. Calvert? It's Nathan. Please, get to the hospital as quickly as you possibly can! Rosalinda has gone into labour, and we've just arrived here."

"Oh my goodness! I'll be there as soon as I can! Have you informed the rest of the family?" I questioned Nathan excitedly.

"Not yet, you were the first one I chose to call. I'll be letting everyone else know momentarily." Nathan informed me.

I felt absolutely touched that Nathan had chosen to contact me first. "All right, thank you Nathan. I'll see you soon." I replied before hanging up.

I rushed to the bathroom and quickly scraped my wild, messy hair back into a bun. I knew that I still looked somewhat of a mess after sleeping on the sofa all day, but I couldn't afford to waste anymore time. I didn't want to miss to terribly much of Rosa's labour. It was her first child, and I wanted to be there for her, throughout everything.

I then rushed back to the kitchen and scrambled around for my purse and my automobile keys. It took me awhile to find them, and I made a mental note to get organized when I got back home.

Once I made sure I had everything I needed, and triple checked that everything in the household had been turned off, I locked up and was on my way. It didn't take long for me to get there, traffic was surprisingly light, and I arrived at the hospital in 15 short minutes.

I dashed inside and found Jack, Lillian, Marie, Cynthia, and Margaret already seated in the waiting area. Lillian looked beautiful, all though very large. She was due to give birth to her and Jack's fourth child herself in just 2 short months.

I sat down in the hard folding chair next to Lillian and engaged her in conversation. Soon, everybody had arrived and we were all awaiting news. Suddenly, Nathan emerged from Rosa's room.

He greeted everyone graciously, and then; "Rose, it's time. Rosa's to start pushing, and she wants you with her." Nathan said to me.

I nodded and stood up, allowing him to lead me back to Rosa's room.

It all seemed to happen so fast, as though someone was pushing the fast forward button on life. One minute I was coaching my eldest daughter through her childbirth, and the next there was a little screaming baby girl in the room with us.

Once the nurse had cleaned my granddaughter up, and she had been returned to her mother, Rosalinda's arms, I felt the need to ask, "What are you going to name your first born daughter Rosa?"

Rosa thought about this question seriously for a few moments. "Roseanne." She finally answered with a smile. "Roseanne Hockley."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N Big thanks to MirrorFlower and DarkWind , Guest , and Rachel for your reviews! This is Chapter 27, i hope you all like it, remember to leave a review! :) There are only 3 more chapters to be posted after this one, and then the story will be complete!**

Chapter 27 Lady Susie Smith

Roseanne was one of the happiest babies I had ever seen. She rarely ever cried, and she always seemed to be content. Which I found unusual for a baby so young.

It had been almost 2 months since Rosa had given birth to Roseanne, and it was now nearly time for Lillian to give birth once again to her fourth child. (I was still wishing desperately that it would be a son.)

Lillian was constantly telling me that she had a strong feeling that it would in fact be a baby boy, and she was so confident that she was right that she had already picked out a name for him. I sure hoped she was right.

Sally-Mae announced to the rest of the family that she was also to have a baby in approximately 6 months. I was very happy to hear this news. I knew that Sally-Mae would be a great mother, she had always had and shown a certain motherly instinct as a teenager whenever I had asked her to look after Susie.

It was Wednesday evening, and I decided to stop by at the little local hair salon that had just opened up 2 weeks ago, and ask if they were seeking any help in the hairstyling department.

When I had left my high class life way back in 1912, I no longer had a maid to tend to my hair, and it turned out that I was actually extremely good at styling it myself. It was a talent I had never even known I had until I was forced to do it myself. It was a talent that had stuck with me to this very day.

The bell above the door tolled as I entered the small salon. There was a young lady behind the front desk, and she glanced up from the papers in front of her as I entered.

"Hello, how may I help you this evening?" She asked me with a kind smile.

"Hi, I was just wondering if perhaps you were seeking any help here? I've been looking for a position as a hairstylist." I explained quickly as she looked at me with a confused expression.

"Hmmm. Well, I suppose another pair of hands wouldn't hurt." She replied with another smile. "What's your name?"

"Rose Calvert"

"How old are you Rose?" She inquired.

I had been dreading this question. I even considered lying about my age out of embarrassment, but I reasoned with myself, and realised that would be a very stupid thing to do.

"I'm 58." I answered curtly.

The woman behind the desk looked up at me, seeming surprised. "Really? Then why are you looking for work?" She questioned with curiosity.

"Because all of my children have left the nest, and I've been bored beyond comprehension."

The woman laughed and smiled at me. "I see. Well, you start tomorrow." She announced.

"Really?" I asked her, surprise colouring my tone. I hadn't expected it to be that simple.

"Sure, I mean if you did that hairstyle yourself, it would be an honour to have you working here." She replied, gesturing to the elegant knot I had done to my own hair that morning, for this very occasion.

"Thank you very much! I look forward to working here." I told her joyfully.

"You're welcome. I'm Valerie by the way."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Valerie."

"It was a pleasure to meet you as well Rose, I'll see you tomorrow." Valerie said with a polite smile.

I nodded to her and exited the salon, very pleased with myself for getting the job. This way I would no longer be bored, or lonely during the chorus of my days.

When I arrived back home I decided to have a quick bite to eat, and then head straight to bed. I wanted to get a good sleep, and be well rested for my first day of work at the salon.

Even though I was excited for my first day and it was still fairly early, sleep came easy to me that night. And to my delight it was deep, and dreamless.

000000000

I awoke at 8:00 am, feeling awake and extremely well rested. I pinned my hair up with a few of my more fancy pins and clips, got dressed, had a bit of breakfast, and then headed out.

I decided to walk since it was only a short distance away, a stroll would be nice, and it was very warm out that morning.

My first hairstyling was for a young bride to be, or so I was informed. She was to be arriving at 10 am, and I couldn't wait. I wandered around the small salon, observing carefully what all of the other women working on young ladies hair did. They each had their own unique way of styling hair, and it was very interesting to watch.

At 9:50, I went over to my own styling station that had been assigned to me when I had arrived earlier that morning. I set up my station with a hairbrush, and a number of different clips, pins, and hairspray. I glanced at my own appearance in the mirror, and was surprised to find that I actually liked how I looked today.

I was in the process of organizing a number of hair curlers I had just received from one of the other women when a voice behind me spoke. A very familiar one.

"Excuse me? I um, have an appointment for 10:00 with you."

I froze. I knew that voice too well. I slowly turned to face the young woman, and my suspicions were immediately confirmed.

She gasped loudly, clearly not expecting to see me of all people here. "Mum? What the hell are you doing here?" Susie exclaimed in pure shock.

"I work here." I answered simply.

"Since when!" Susie yelled, sounding panicky.

"Since today actually." I responded calmly.

Susie didn't say anything to this, she seemed to be speechless, so I continued, "And since when are you a bride to be? I didn't even know you were engaged." I said, with a slight edge to my voice.

"Well, me and Edward got engaged two months ago, actually while Rosa was having the baby." Susie told me.

My eyes stared into hers unblinking, mint green into dark blue, and my nostrils flared with sudden anger.

"I guess I forgot to mention it…" Susie muttered under her breath.

"You were going to get married today, and didn't say anything to anybody!" I nearly shrieked with anger. We were in a public place, so I was trying my best to restrain myself.

Susie looked away from my eyes with a guilty expression. "Did I forget to mention I'm also two months pregnant?"

"What!" I screamed, even being in a public face didn't stop me that time, I was pissed. I felt as though smoke was going to begin pouring from my ears.

"I'm sorry mum! I only wanted our ceremony to be a small one! Just us, and I was going to tell you about it not long after!" Susie cried defensively.

I didn't say anything, I just continued to glare at her.

"Now please, I don't have a lot of time! Please do my hair for me mum. Make me a beautiful bride."

My anger that had flared so quickly subsided just as quickly at her last words. I couldn't stay angry with Susie. She was an adult, and she had her reasons for doing the things she did.

I had to admit I was happy for her. My youngest daughter would finally wed, and be having her own child.

I sighed, "all right Susie. Sit down, I'm going to make you even more beautiful than those talking picture actresses." I told her with a small smile.

She smiled back shyly, and gave me a hug before taking her seat.

"Oh Susie, can you do me a favour?" I inquired as I started on her beautiful brunette locks.

She looked at me in the mirror. "Anything mum."

"Please, don't name your child after somebody who is already in existence, like I did with Jack, and Charles, and like Rosa's husband Nathan. It just makes everything that much more confusing, even if you are naming them out of love."

Susie burst into hysterical laughter before responding. "Mum, don't worry I won't be doing that. I'd like to be a little bit more original. Don't worry, that much I can promise you."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N Hey guys! I'm really really truly sorry it's been so long since i've updated this story! It's been just about a month! I've just been working, and I haven't really had much time to visit this site! I swear though I'll never let it go this long again. I'll be updating my other story soon too. Big thank you's to MirrorFlower and DarkWind , SodapopGirl17 , and MissJordanDicaprio for your reviews on Chapter 27! :) . Hopefully you guys are still gonna read this story, there's 2 chapters left to be posted after this one and then it will be complete. I would greatly appreciate it if you took some time and left a review for me :) Thank you xx. Just a warning this chapter consists of a lot of names, and it's pretty much just a filler chapter. :P Enjoy!**

Chapter 28 Great Grandchildren

It has been years, and to my delight, the years have not dragged on quite as much as I thought they would. Of course, some days were definitely longer than others, and at the time during my more youthful days it had all seemed so far away. It seemed to be taking forever for me to become the old lady that Jack had told me that I would become on that fateful night in the frigid north Atlantic waters nearly 93 years ago.

The current year is 1984, it is the 20th of December, only five short days away from Christmas. Another holiday without my husband, and another holiday without Jack.

I am an 88 year old woman now, and I must confess that if I thought I looked dreadful at only age 57, it is nothing compared to how I look now. In fact looking back now, I would give absolutely anything to have my 57 year old appearance back.

My face is lined with an unimaginable number of wrinkles, along with absolutely every other part of my body. There is no other way to explain it, I feel like a walking and talking prune. It is a terrible feeling. My vibrant mint green eye color has dulled considerably, and my hair I am ashamed to say is no longer its fiery shade of red. My hair has not been red for a very long time now. Back in the year 1964, I had decided that it would be in my best interest to cut it short, at least above the shoulders, for by this time it had all turned a most unfortunate shade of grey.

More often these days I've been going over Jack's final speech to me, again and again. Once again I have to wonder, how old is old? 88 is considered very old, especially considering that I was born in the year 1895. I think that most individuals born in that time era normally only have a life expectancy of about 55-60. Even that is pushing it slightly. Well, I had surpassed that life expectancy many years ago.

It was beginning to get so frustrating! It would have been nice if he could have at least told me what year, or at what age I was going to pass on to the next life and be with him again. But then again, I thought perhaps that would take too much of the mystery out of this lovely game we call life.

I am happy to announce I am a great grandmother now, and I have a large number of great grandchildren.

My eldest son Jack and his wife Lillian had their four children, Marie, Cynthia, Margaret, and Joseph all have at least one child, if not more. (Yes, Lillian's suspicions had been correct, and back in 1954 she had given birth to her and Jack's first son, which they named Joseph Charles Dawson. Finally using my son Charles' name. Charles had been ecstatic to say the very least.)

My granddaughter Marie had three children with her husband, two girls and one boy by the names of Debbie, Emma, and Craig.

Cynthia had two children with her husband, two boys whom they name Allen and Christopher.

Margaret had only one child with her late husband, who had unfortunately died of cancer in 1972, leaving Marg to care for their daughter all on her own. Her name was Arianne.

Finally, Jack and Lillian's son Joseph had recently had his first child with his wife whom he had just married 5 months earlier. They named their son Roger. Roger Dawson. The Dawson name would continue on.

My eldest daughter Rosalinda and her husband Nathan Hockley the second had one more child after Roseanne, a boy named Ralph. Of course, both Roseanne and Ralph were both grown up now, nearly 30, married, and with their own significant others and children.

Roseanne had two children already, a boy and a girl named Simon, and Kathleen. Roseanne was also expecting a third child.

Ralph and his wife had only one child, a little boy named Trevor.

Sally-Mae and George had ended up having their own set of twins back in 1954, twin girls given the names Savannah and Darlene.

Savannah had two children herself now, a boy and girl, Henry and Lisa.

Darlene had given birth to one child named Carla just two months ago.

Charles and Evelynn had three more children. In 1955 Evelynn had given birth to twin boys, David and Robert. Finally, in 1963 Evelynn gave birth to a baby girl, whom they decided to name Elizabeth, but everyone preferred to call Elizabeth Lizzie.

Their first born son Fredrick had two children with his wife, named Miranda and Taylor. David and Robert both married and had two children each. Celine and Carrie, and April and Carl.

Elizabeth is only twenty-one at this time, she is still single without children.

Finally, my youngest daughter Susie and her husband Sir Edward Smith had only one child by the name of Jonathan, and he himself married and had a child by the name of Alice.

All in all, I have twenty great grandchildren, thirteen grandchildren, and five children.

It actually blows my mind to think that had I not met Charles Calvert, that I would never have had this rather large, lovely family.

I'm extremely grateful for every single family member.

I retired from the beauty salon back in 1963. I felt that I had gotten enough work experience working there for nearly ten years, plus even back in those days my age was slowly beginning to wear me down.

In five days we are to have our annual family Christmas gathering. It will be a large, happy, festive event that I am looking forward too. I'm not sure where we're going to hold it though this year, as I highly doubt every member of the family will be able to fit into my home this year.

It should be interesting to see how this plays out.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N Hello there! It's been so long since i last updated... Once again i apologise. I always say it won't be long until my next update and it always is. There is only once chapter left after this one, and i'm going to post it right away, so there will be no more procrastination. It's been written for at least 5 months, and i just haven't finished posting it. So the ending of this story will be posted in a few short minutes. Please enjoy, i won't be looking for any reviews, as it's been so long, but if you could leave one i would greatly appreciate it. Thanks! xx**

Chapter 29 An Old, Old Lady Warm in Her Bed

The year is 1996. I am about to celebrate my 101st birthday next month. It's unbelievable. I've been on this planet for over a century.

Everything has changed so much since I was a young woman in the early 1920's. Technology has come a very long way, and I'm not quite sure that I actually enjoy it. Everything seems to be rather complex, and I admit I miss the simplicity of my time.

When Jack had told me I would die and old, old lady warm in my bed, he hadn't been exaggerating. I know that it must be time soon. I can feel it now, it's very close. My time on planet Earth is winding down, coming to an end. The curtains are about to close, and my show is over. I know that I will not make it to see my 101st birthday, but I've already come to terms with that, and I'm fine with it. I really am. I've had my time, a lot of it. It's time to move on now, to another life, a better one, and to see my Jack again.

A few days at the most, that's all I have now. I might as well make the most of them.

My granddaughter Lizzie Calvert has been living with me since I turned ninety-five, and taking care of me in my home. I love her to pieces, she is such a fabulous caregiver and granddaughter. I will miss her terribly.

When I awoke this morning it had been bright and sunny, with the birds sitting on my windowsill chirping, and not a single cloud could be spotted in the bright blue sky. Now however, it was early afternoon and the sky outside had darkened with dark grey storm clouds filling the sky that was almost as black as if it was night, and it was starting to drizzle. Soon it would be pouring buckets of water.

I was sitting in the kitchen, attempting to create a bowl at my pottery wheel, while Lizzie was at the sink, clearing away the dishes from the afternoons lunch.

I had always held a special place in my heart for art even before Jack had entered my life, but even more so after he had, and now that I knew out reunion was near, I felt the need to at least attempt at creating a simple piece, one last time.

Suddenly, something caught my attention. My granddaughter Lizzie. She was standing at the sink, he back towards me doing the dishes, and she was singing. Singing as she worked. Now, Lizzie singing was normal, she had a beautiful voice, and was actually aspiring to be a singer one day, but this is not what caught my attention, it was WHAT she was singing that made me abruptly stop what I was doing in shock.

"Come Josephine in my flying machine going up she goes, up she goes. Balance yourself like a bird on a beam, in the world she goes! Up she goes!"

"Lizzie dear?" I called over to her.

"Yes, nana?" She called back over her shoulder.

I slowly got up from my seat and grabbed my walking stick, making my way over to where Lizzie stood as fast as my legs would allow.

"How on earth do you know that song? It's nearly 84 years old!"

Lizzie giggled as she turned to face me, "oh I know nana. I actually found it, on an old record in mom and dad's bedroom closet one day when I was a little girl, and ever since I listened to it, I can't seem to get it out of my head. It's stuck." She explained with a shrug.

This had to be a sign of some sort. From my angel, letting me know that we would be meeting again, very soon.

"Well, it is a beautiful song. It's one of my favourites you know." I told Lizzie seriously. "It brings back so many memories." I added quietly, a single tear falling from my eye.

Lizzie looked at me questioningly. "What do you mean nana? What kind of memories?"

I sighed heavily, "it's a long story dear."

"Well, I would like to hear it." Lizzie replied, curiosity clearly burning in her eyes.

"All right. Let's go sit down, and I'll tell you everything."

"When I was seventeen years old, I was engaged to be married, to a man of great wealth that I had absolutely no desire to be with, someone that I didn't love at all. It was the 8th of April in 1912, and my fiancé Caledon purchased our tickets on the grandest ship in the world, Titanic." I began my tale of love and loss for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Nana, I didn't know you were a passenger on the Titanic! That's the most famous ship in the world!" Lizzie exclaimed excitedly.

"I was indeed." I stated matter of factly, and then resumed the telling of my story.

I knew that deep down, this would be the last time I would ever tell my story, and I made sure to add every single detail I could possibly remember, knowing I had to make it count. Lizzie needed to know everything, so she could tell her children one day, and so I would always be remembered along with my famous tale, long after I was already gone.

By the end of my tale, Lizzie was in tears. As was I, knowing I would be seeing Jack again in a mere matter of hours.

Earlier, I had assumed that I had about two days or so left at the most, but as soon as Lizzie began to sing 'Come Josephine' I just knew it would be tonight.

"Nana, I can't believe the courage of Jack Dawson. He stayed in that freezing cold water willingly, just to save you! That's so amazing! He must have really loved you." Lizzie said to me through her tears, and began retrieving Kleenex from her sweater pocket to blow her nose.

I smiled faintly. "He did. And I loved him. More than anything. I will always love him."

It was silent then as Lizzie continued to absorb everything I had just told her. Then, after about ten minutes or so of silence, she spoke again.

"You know, there was a bunch of research on the ship, and it's passengers only a few months ago. I saw all of the broadcasts on the television, they never found anything on Jack. There's no record of him at all." Lizzie told me with a perplexed expression, her eyebrows furrowed.

I thought about this for a moment, "no, there wouldn't be, would there? His body sank to the bottom of the ocean for all of eternity, as well as his possessions, all though he didn't have very many of those. He didn't have any remaining family, he told me his parents had died in a house fire." I responded solemnly. "I don't even had a picture of him. He exists now, only in my memory." I added.

Lizzie looked at me sympathetically, and moved over to give me a hug. When she pulled away, she looked into my old, tired eyes.

"Are you ready for bed nana?" She asked me with slight concern. "You look tired, it is nearly 11:00."

"Yes, I think I'm ready to retire for the night darling." I responded tiredly.

Lizzie gave me a kiss on the cheek. "All right, goodnight nana. I love you, and I'll see you tomorrow morning, bright and early! We're going out for breakfast with the rest of the family tomorrow, remember?"

It pained me slightly to hear Lizzie say this, for I myself knew that she wouldn't be seeing me tomorrow morning, at least not the way she wanted to see me, and I wouldn't have the chance to say goodbye to the rest of my family.

I gave Lizzie a small smile, "goodnight darling, I love you so much." I told her, making no mention about the family breakfast, or seeing her again in the morning. I knew she would be heartbroken when I didn't wake up, and I couldn't lie to her pretending I would wake up when I knew I wouldn't. That would only make me feel worse.

With that I slowly made my way to my bedroom, my old body aching with every small movement as I went.

Once I reached my bedroom, I pulled out my photo album from so many years ago, and slowly flipped through it. I reminisced on the incredible life I had had. Photos of me after Titanic, on a horse on the beach in Santa Monica, on Broadway, and a bunch of family photos, me and Charles on our wedding day, and me and Charles with all of our children.

I smiled to myself. Yes my life had been a good one. I was a very fortunate woman. I had kept my promise, and now it was time to reunite with Jack Dawson.

I settled myself into my comfortable bed, and into a deep sleep. A slumber, from which I would never wake.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N Here it is, the final chapter. Finally! I really hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as i enjoyed writing it. I've been working on a few new fics that i may start posting on this site aswell. Enjoy this final chapter, and if you would like leave me a review. I'm truly amazed at all of the response this story has gotten. Thank you so much! xx**

Chapter 30 Reunited!

It was dark, too dark. The blackness was suffocating me. I began to panic slightly. What if this was just another dream? What if my calculations had been incorrect? What if I woke up in the morning? The thought was strangely agonizing. Waking up, and having to go another long seemingly never ending day, when all I wanted to do was see Jack.

Suddenly, the suffocating blackness began to lift, and my surroundings began to slowly come into focus. It was still dark, all though not as dark as it had been before, and I realised why. I was in the ocean, millions of miles beneath the surface, and the remains of what could only be the Titanic was spread out across the ocean floor before me.

It was truly a sad sight, to see the once great ship laying here in ruins, on the bottom of the North Atlantic Ocean.

I felt another pain of sadness as I came to another realisation, this is where Jack had ended up. After everything we had gone through above the surface, after fighting so hard for survival, this is where his body had ended up, this was his final resting place.

I continued to move through the water, closer and closer to the Titanic. Finally I entered it, and something unbelievably magical happened.

As I continued to move through the dark empty halls, she slowly began to come back to life, right before my very eyes.

It was suddenly very bright, sunlight streaming in through the deck windows, and the ship was above the surface once again. The paint on her walls were white and fresh again, and her hard wooden deck was shining as though it had just been waxed.

Titanic was alive again, and even more extraordinary than the first time I had seen it. It was an odd feeling, I felt as though I had stepped inside a time machine, and had returned to 1912.

I continued travelling through corridors, I knew in just moments that I would be reunited with Jack.

I suddenly rememberd the note Jack had left for me in my son Jack's sketchbook when he had just turned seven years old. 'Meet me at the clock, at the grand staircase.'

My stomach churned, and I looked down at myself suddenly feeling very self conscious. Now, what I had expected to see was my wrinkled skin and my old tattered night dress that I had gone to sleep in. Instead I was shocked, and overjoyed to find that the skin on my arms held not a hint of a wrinkle, or even an age spot. They were smooth, and once again had that porcelain creamy tone to them. I also found that I was wearing a long gorgeous white gown that flowed down to the floor, and a beautiful matching pearl necklace.

In my peripheral vision I caught sight of my hair, which amazingly had been rejuvenated back to it's deep rich fiery red colour, and it's perfect ringlets that cascaded down to nearly my waist. I had been restored to my previous seventeen year old self. A wide smile spread across my face, and I no longer felt self conscious.

I broke into a sprint heading straight for the grand staircase. When I reached the doors to enter the dining room, I noticed a gentleman standing just outside of them dressed in a uniform. I took a deep calming breath before approaching the doors.

The gentleman nodded at me politely, and I smiled at him in return as he opened up the door for me, allowing me to pass through. I entered the dining room.

The path to the grand staircase was lined with people, old and young, first class and third class, even employees. They were all people that had perished that night in the sinking.

The very first person that I recognised standing almost directly next to the entrance was one of Jack's friends from third class, a young Irishman by the name of Tommy Ryan. He removed his hat as I approached and grinned widely. I smiled back and nodded my greeting to him happily.

Next I saw Cora, the little girl that Jack had danced with at the third class party in steerage. She was perched in her father's arms, and waving vigorously at me with a huge smile pasted on her little face. I laughed lightly at her enthusiasm, and waved back as he father nodded towards me.

As I continued to make my way to the staircase I also caught sight of Jack's best friend Fabrizio, he was standing with his arm wrapped around a very pretty blonde haired woman. I suddenly recognised her as the woman Fabrizio had been dancing with at the steerage party, and as the poor woman who had been dangling from the stern railing, and had fallen to her death minutes before the ship had taken its final plunge.

The blonde woman waved and smiled kindly, while Fabrizio nodded his greeting towards me, a huge grin of his own placed upon his face.

I broke into a positively huge smile as I nodded back towards the pair. I had always liked Fabrizio, he was just such a sincere, fun loving person. I looked forward to talking with him again.

I also caught sight of Thomas Andrews, the master ship builder who had constructed the Titanic with his own hands, along with the help of many other Irishmen. He also nodded his hello to me cheerfully.

Finally, after what seemed like another eternity, I reached the bottom of the grand staircase. I looked up to the first landing, and sure enough there he was.

Wearing his brown trousers, grey long sleeved shirt, and suspenders. He was facing away from me, looking at the clock. Just as he had done after the first class dinner on the night of April 13th 1912, when he had asked me if I wanted to go to a 'real' party.

I took another deep breath, once again trying to calm my sudden nerves. My heart was racing, pounding in my chest, it was so loud in my own ears, and I was sure that that alone would get Jack's attention, but he remained turned towards the clock.

I lifted my dress slightly, and slowly started my assent up the stairs and to the landing. When I was about halfway there, Jack suddenly turned around to face me.

I was filled with an overwhelming sense of emotion. This was real. This was unbelievably real. My memories of him had not done Jack justice, had not even come close to the real thing. I had not really seen him in such a long time, and now here he stood. My beautiful guardian angel, the man who had saved me in every single way humanly possible, he stood right in front of me, finally. Jack Dawson.

His slightly overgrown shaggy blonde locks still hung down into his gorgeous bright baby blue eyes. His eyes that had always seen through all of my false pretences, and had pierced into my very soul. Both of his hands were shoved into the pockets of his trousers, but as I came nearer he removed one of them and held it out for me to take.

I reached out and took it gladly. His hand was so warm. All though it had been nearly a century since we had last really been with each other, nothing seemed to have changed much. Still just the smallest, simplest contact seemed to send electricity jolting through me.

Jack grinned at me widely as he grasped my hand in his gently. I gazed deep into his gorgeous blue eyes, which were shining with indescribable joy. We locked eyes and he pulled me in closer towards his body, god he felt so warm! It felt so good to be back in his strong arms, and warm embrace.

He leaned in never taking his eyes from mine, and I did the same. I was a bit cautious at first, for I was terribly afraid that I was suddenly going to wake up, afraid that all of this was nothing more but another dream.

Suddenly I realised something very important, my subconscious mind was most definitely not this creative, and my dreams were never ever this detailed. This was for real.

I smiled shyly at Jack, before allowing him to begin the kiss.

It was amazing! Our lips were still perfectly moulded just for each other. The kiss was long and passionate, yet it had a certain gentleness about it. Sparks flew, and fireworks seemed to explode behind my eyelids, just as they had done back in 1912. The time that we had spent apart had changed absolutely nothing between us.

The crowd of people situated on the landing above, and below us burst into sudden thunderous applause as we continued to kiss.

I reached my arms up and locked them around Jack's neck, my hands playing with his silky smooth hair.

When we finally broke apart I looked to the clock, wanting to remember the exact time we had finally reunited. The hands seemed to be frozen at 2:20 am. Oh well, that worked for me.

I unwillingly turned away from Jack just for a moment, to see if there were any more familiar faces in the crowd around us. I found my maid Trudy, who smiled and waved. I also found Lovejoy, Cal's manservant, who I could have really cared less about.

Jack wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, and I laced my fingers through his.

"I missed you so much Rose, you have no idea. But I'm so proud of you for keeping your promise to me, even though I know it couldn't have been easy. I love you so much Rose." Jack whispered softly, and lovingly into my ear.

"I love you to Jack. More than life itself." I replied simply, tears of joy leaking from my eyes and streaming down my once again pale porcelain cheeks.

I turned back to face him then, and he gently kissed away my tears before placing another gentle kiss on my lips.

"Nothing will ever separate us again Rose. Not ever." Jack told me gently.

"I know" I replied strongly. "We found each other again Jack, and I will never lose you. Ever again."

Jack gazed intensely into my eyes again, his own beautiful blue eyes filled with emotion, and then he kissed me fiercely.

Nothing would ever come between us again. Nothing could. It was time for Jack and I to start our lives together, our lives after death, we were together now, and always would be. For all of eternity.


End file.
